The Day the Doctor came to Old Verity
by emeraldeyedirishdaughter
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE WITH JOHN SMITH AND ROSE TYLER. Doctor John Smith is the new kid in town. Accused of murder, he turns to Sheriff Tyler to help clear his name. Together they try to uncover the mystery, but end up discovering more along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: This is an alternate universe western style fic featuring John Smith and Rose Tyler plus a few other well know Doctor Who characters. Mickey Smith, Donna Noble, Jack Harkness, Sarah Jane Smith, just to name a few. It is rated M for a very good reason as later chapters contain explicit intimate scenes so not work safe or children safe. We are Australian so although our beta's have tried to pick up on our cultural mistakes there may still be a few for which we apologise_**

**_Fic is written by myself and mrs_roy from LJ and Teaspoon. Beta's Glory_Jean & oddood. Thanks ladies._**

**_Disclaimer: Doctor Who and its charcters are owned by the BBC and sadly not by me._**

It was one of those days in Old Verity where the oppressive summer heat kept all but the brave or foolhardy indoors. The pretty blonde woman walking down the dusty streets would not have described herself with either of those adjectives. Ordinary might come to mind, but if the shiny star on her shirt was anything to go by then she was definitely not.

As she strode along, her spurred boots kicked up the earth and sent it sailing into the air, creating a series of dust eddies before falling back to the ground behind her; practically disguising any traces of her footsteps.

She did not stop until she had reached the swinging doors of the township's only saloon. Pushing them inwards, she entered, her brown eyes quickly taking note of fellow patrons, before she headed to an unoccupied stool at the bar.

In compliance of the saloon's few rules, the blonde discarded her hat and unbuckled her gun belt; keeping it within reaching distance. Life in Old Verity was pretty quiet, but it never hurt to have one's weapon close by if the need to use it arose.

The heavy thump of a glass in front of her claimed her attention.

"Sheriff Tyler. Heard you had returned to town last night. Drink?"

The blonde raised her face from her gun holster and met the merry gleam of the buxom barmaid's eyes. "Yeah, scotch, Donna. And don't go calling me Sheriff okay? I've told you before to call me Rose. This whole Sheriff title thing doesn't sit well with me. I'm just an ordinary person doing a job that has to be done."

"And doing it far better than any man would, if you ask me," retorted Donna, her ginger hair bouncing as she laughed.

"Mmm," replied Rose. "Well, you can try and tell old man Sorrell that. He has never liked that they swore a woman in, but with most of the menfolk being recruited and sent off to war there aren't many left in this town with the guts to take on the job."

She paused to take a sip of her drink before continuing. "Don't reckon I would have got the job either except for saving Rancher Harkness's son from being trodden on in that cattle stampede. Think he must have put in a word somewhere because out of the blue the townsfolk are calling on me to be the new sheriff after McTavish bought it in that mix up with the Indians."

"That where you just come from?" questioned Donna.

"Yeah, told them I didn't blame them for McTavish's death. As sorry as I am for his family, the man always had it in for the local tribes. It wasn't easy, but I finally managed to convince the chief that there had been a simple mistake made and the person responsible for the stupidity has been removed from his post." Suddenly Rose laughed. "It was easier to make him understand that then the fact that I didn't want to marry his son."

Donna laughed, her mind filled with the possible images that such a union might have resulted in. She grabbed a cloth and proceeded to wipe down the top of the bar.

"So," continued Rose. "You're my eyes and ears around these parts, Donna. What bits of gossip have you managed to glean from the galoots that call this tin pot saloon home."

"Hey now," snapped Donna, "I'll have you know that this is a first rate establishment, Sheriff Tyler. We don't hold with any funny business here. I even have a tea room open now for the ladies of the town. Any gents who want anything more than a quiet drink and game of poker can find their own ways down the road to … well, you know where I mean."

"No, I'm afraid you'll have to spell it out for me," teased Rose seeing her friend's flushed face. "Oh, Donna, I'm just teasing, don't be mad at me, please. You know how important your friendship is to me. Please, tell me what's been happening."

"All right, forgiving Donna, that's me. There you go, I've granted you pardon for your devilish words. Gawd, it's a good thing I like you, hey?" she finished sarcastically. "Okay, news. Not much to tell but, for what it's worth, here it is."

Rose drained the last of the scotch from her glass before directing her attention back to her friend.

"Old man Sorell has been going around in your absence, trying to stir up trouble with the young bucks of this town. He tried with the women too, but most won't hear of no ill against you. I don't think many of the few remaining men have listened to him either. Well, that's going by what I've heard them talk about when they come in here."

Rose preened a little at hearing these words. It felt good to know that she had the support of Old Verity's townspeople. Still, it only took 'one bad apple to spoil the bunch' so she had best be careful with her own behaviour and give no cause for anyone to doubt her. "What else?" she enquired.

Donna thought for a moment before answering. "They discovered gold a couple of days ago up north. I suppose that means slower business for me as they all catch 'gold fever' and scamper off to stake a claim."

"Ah, but think of the money they'll spend, Donna, if they do strike it rich." A wicked expression crossed her face. "You might find some of your previous suitors much more interesting with a little money in their pockets."

"Not likely."

"Anything else interesting then? What about the ladies and their gossip in your fancy tea room?"

"Well, now that you ask, there is one piece of news. Fort Fenwick is going to host one of them expensive socials and everyone in town is invited. It's supposed to be a great night so I hear tell, fancy gowns and pretty lights everywhere. Handsome soldiers in their uniforms and dancing, Rose, with a real orchestra and everything," she said excitedly.

Rose smiled, happy for her friend. The prospect of such an evening, however, held no joy for her. "I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time, Donna, but those things aren't for me. I have to stay grounded and focused. Besides, the men all treat me as one of them anyway. Reckon most of them hardly know I'm a woman sometimes."

"Oh, come on, Rose. You go day in day out in the same sort of gear. Always shirt, britches and boots. I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress. If you dolled up a bit, put on a fancy frock and fixed your hair, I reckon you'd scrub up real nice and your dance card would be overflowing, not to mention a few suitors coming out of the woodwork."

Rose laughed long and hard. "Oh, Donna, sometimes you are just too funny. What would I do with them, hey? Most of the men around here are little more than young pups. As for being a soldier's wife, no, thank you. So you see, it's much better for me to just stay at home and read my favourite books."

"Yeah, well, your favourite book won't keep you warm in bed at night, will it now? Okay. Well, if the young bucks won't do and the officers are out what about your gorgeous cattle rancher? I hear James Harkness is pretty enamoured with you," she teased.

"Hmph, he's just grateful that I saved his son, that's all."

"Right, grateful is a thank you note and a handshake. Flowers by the carriage load and fancy gifts? He's definitely smitten and you'd do well to return his overtures. Or … if not, can I have him?" she finished in a fit of giggles.

"Donna," uttered Rose suddenly serious. "Look, I know I should be nicer to him, and to any other woman he is a great catch, but he's not what I want. If I married him, he would expect me to give up my position and basically be a wife and mother and … one day perhaps I will want those things too. But not with him."

Donna sighed and then tried once more to convince her friend to come to the ball. "Well, until another more interesting candidate comes along, how 'bout you and me go stag to this social? Please, Rose," she pleaded.

Rose did not have the heart to refuse her. Donna continued to be a very good friend to her, invariably giving her useful information as well. She owed it to her to do as she asked just this once.

"Okay, I give in," she finally replied with grace. "Have it your way, but it's your job to make sure I don't make a fool of myself, you hear? Now stop talking to me and go and serve my fellow customers or they'll be complaining about the help around here."

"It's a bargain then, Sheriff Tyler, and I guarantee it'll be a night like no other," retorted Donna before she left Rose and moved down the bar to greet her new customer.

Rose reclaimed her hat and gun belt, shaking her head at how easily Donna had managed to talk her into going to the social.

It's sure to end in disaster, she thought. But any further thought she may have had on the matter was postponed as she heard her name being called from out in the street.

"Sheriff Tyler!"

She rushed out through the saloon doors to find her deputy, Mickey Smith and his posse just outside.

"Sheriff," he nodded in respect.

"Deputy Smith," she replied as she extended her hand in greeting.

"Welcome back. All go well with our Indian friends? Must have, since I can't see any arrows in your back," he teased, grinning hard.

"Enough of that talk, Deputy Smith. You wishing there were so you can have my job?"

Deputy Mickey Smith laughed. "Not a chance, Rose Tyler," he said as his face took on a serious look again, "not when you are so brilliant at upholding the law, speaking of which …" He moved aside to reveal a man trussed up with rope.

"Who's this?" questioned Rose, meeting the man's brown eyes. As she did so, an unexplained shiver went through her body. She quickly tore her gaze away from him and focused back on her deputy.

"His name, so he tells us, is John Smith and he has been accused of murder."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Notes: Second part of our co-authored fic. This lovely chapter comes from my lovely counterpart mrs_roy. Enjoy_**

"Accused of murder, you say, Deputy Smith? That's a fairly serious crime round these here parts."

Rose turned to eye the man again, her whole body overcome with a sense of déjà-vu. She shook her head, clearing her mind and proceeded to get back to work.

"Well, John Smith, being accused of murder in a town like this could see you hauled to the gallows. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I … I'm innocent, ma'am," the man managed to mumble as he tried to scuff his shoes in the dirt at his feet.

"Right, well, we'd best get him back to the Sheriff's office and find him a cell. Off you go, Deputy."

John Smith opened his mouth to protest in earnest, but promptly closed it again upon noticing the sheriff's tongue unconsciously poking through her teeth. Somehow, he knew he could trust her. He followed the deputy willingly.

The small cell was musty and very uncomfortable, certainly not for the faintest of heart. Sheriff Tyler cleared her throat which seemed to catch his attention. His eyes swept upwards abruptly as he took in the boots at her feet, the belt at her waist and the badge that sat just above her plump breasts. He licked his lips and then looked to her eyes; the most beautiful shade of amber. He was sure he'd seen a glint of desire pass over them.

"So, John Smith, let's hear your side of the story then. Better make it snappy, I haven't got all day."

She was feisty, he liked that. She could go far with that type of attitude.

"Well, ma'am, I'm the new physician. Just come to town this morning, truth be told. I went to see my great aunt, Harriet Jones. My uncle's out of town and asked me to check in on her."

Rose nodded. She was familiar with Harriet Jones, the mayor of Old Verity.

He continued, "I was at Frankston Manor when I heard a scream. I opened the door to find my aunt on the floor. She was covered in blood. I kneeled at her side trying to find some way to help her." He hung his head. "In the end, all I could do was comfort her until she breathed her last."

His head shot up, "But … the maid, the house maid. Sarah Jane. She was there; she can tell you that I was only trying to help. I'm a doctor, Sheriff. I have no reason to bring harm to my own family." Oh, how he hoped he was right. "Your deputy, he's certainly lacking in knowledge of law enforcement, isn't he?"

Rose cocked her head in surprise. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Mr. John Smith. Deputy Smith is one of my finest men, and happens to be a friend too."

"Well, that may be so, ma'am, but he brought me in on a hunch."

She looked to him for further explanation. Mickey's nickname may well have been 'the idiot' but surely he wasn't that stupid. He knew about procedure, although sometimes, procedure went right out the door.

John Smith smiled, knowing she was obviously conflicted. "All I'm saying is, perhaps, it might have been wise of him to look for a revolver. She was shot, my great aunt, the bullet passed right through her chest." His eyes were pleading. "Please, Sheriff, you have to believe me. You have to help me clear my name."

Rose felt a pang of sympathy for this man: this gorgeous man with his big brown eyes and really great tousled hair. Her belly tightened and she stifled a groan. This was her job, her livelihood. She had to remember her code of ethics. One wrong move and she'd undo everything she'd strived so hard for. All that hard work would have been for nothing. She tried for a smile that wouldn't give too much away.

"Don't worry, Mr. Smith, we will sort this out. We'll find out what happened to your aunt. Justice will be served on my watch."

"Please," he told her, "call me John. No need to be so formal."

"John, I'll keep it in mind. And I suppose," She countered, "that you can call me Sheriff Tyler."

Rose watched him slink back onto the cot against the wall, his brown suit pants crumpled, his hands in his pockets. He wasn't going anywhere, at least not tonight. She had to be sensible about this; do some real policing. But first thing was first, she needed to speak with her deputy, Smith.

Mickey Smith was thinking as he made his way back to the jail. All manner of circumstances trailed through his mind. He'd known Rose Tyler for as long as he could remember. They had always been the best of friends. Even after their failed romance, they'd still remained friends. Now, though, Mickey was worried that he may have given up any chance of ever trying to win Rose's heart. He was ashamed. He'd been keeping his secret for far too long now and it was driving him around the bend. He needed to speak to Rose, try to make her understand his predicament. An innocent man stood accused of murder and Mickey knew that if found guilty, he'd face death. This man didn't deserve that kind of punishment.

What would Gran think of him? He swallowed hard and waved to Bill the Blacksmith across the way. He had to keep up this façade, but only a little while longer. Soon the truth would come out.

Rose was waiting for Mickey as he entered the stuffy office. The temperature was near unbearable and she was grouchy.

"Where have you been, Smith?" she snapped.

Mickey looked shocked; surely she couldn't know. He had to play it cool, couldn't let his guard down now. "Sorry, Boss, I got distracted. Had to go and check on my gran, she's getting on up there, you know?"

Rose simply nodded. "Mickey, how long have we been friends?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, a while, I suppose. We grew up together, Rose. Why's that?"

"I've been your friend and I've supported you, Mickey, even when I was told not to take you on as deputy. I've always tried to do right by you. Now, I need you to be honest with me. Can you do that, Mick, can you be honest with me?"

"Of course, Rose." He smiled.

"Well, our latest prisoner, John Smith, he claims you ignored all protocol. Why would he say something like that, Mickey?

"He … I …" Mickey shuffled around the room until he came to a chair, where he sat himself unceremoniously.

"There's no weapon, no witness, it's just your word against his. He's a doctor, Mick! He's got good standing in the community and we need him. What if your gran needs him? The closest doctor is a day's ride away. Please tell me you didn't screw this one up."

Mickey shook his head. "Honest, Rose. I must have just forgotten. I wouldn't take an innocent man down on purpose, you know me better than that."

Rose sighed. "Ok, I'll take you at your word, but this is the last time, Mickey. I have worked far too hard just to lose my position because of sloppy behaviour and a blatant disregard for the rules."

"You're the best we've had, Sheriff Tyler."

"I want you to stay here and keep an eye on John. I'm going to head over over to Frankston Manor and have a talk to the staff; they might be able to shed some light on this case. Perhaps one of them saw something."

"Right you are, boss."

Rose took her hat in her hand before poking her head around the corner to check in on John Smith. He looked miserable; she really hoped she could help him.

"Hi, Mr. Smith … uh, I mean, John. I just wanted to let you know that I have to be leaving the office now: I'm going over to Frankston Manor to speak with the staff. Is there anything I can do for you before I leave?"

John rose to his feet, coming to stand in front of the sheriff, his hands on the bars that obstructed his face. His hand extended and he looked up at Rose. She took his hand quickly as he threaded their fingers together. She exhaled a breath she was unaware she was holding in.

"Just come back to me, Sheriff Tyler. Come back to me soon. I'm not sure I'll survive the night without you here," he moped, his face a thin veil.

A spark flew through her body and she wrenched her hand free of his. "I'll do my best, Mr. Smith. I always do." She tipped her hat at him and smiled before leaving the room.

That was the moment that John Smith knew he would be alright. Rose Tyler would save him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: Thank you everyone who has left a review. They inspire and encourage us so please keep them coming. You should have a new chapter up weekly for the next 4 weeks. Chapter eight is being written at the moment, followed closely by chapter nine so still plenty of story yet to come. Sorry for the length of this chapter. The next one will be a little shorter. Enjoy!**

The oppressive heat had not improved as late afternoon approached and Rose sighed as she gracefully swung herself up onto her horse's saddle. Although Harriet Jones had been the Mayor of Old Verity, her home, Frankston Manor was not in town. It was at least half an hour's ride to the residence so she set off immediately, encouraging her horse to gradually change its stride from a canter to a full stretch gallop.

Rose revelled in the feel of the horseflesh beneath her and the fast pace of his run. Removing her hat, she let the wind push her hair from her face. All thoughts of her job and her duty faded into nothingness. A sense of freedom and elation washed over her, lightening her heart, peeling away all her worries and filling her soul with peace like nothing else could. She wished it could last forever but all too soon Frankston Manor appeared and as Rose's horse slowed to a trot so did the rush of adrenalin and inner harmony.

The white washed exterior of the home with its wide verandas and little picket fence reminded her very much of James Harkness's house on the ranch. He'd asked her to marry him, more than once, actually. One little word. One small, three letter word and she could be mistress of such a place like this. Perhaps she was kidding herself when she had told Donna that she did not want what James was offering her. She was fond of him after all. It could be her welcoming her guests into a fancy parlour, her husband by her side, holding her hand. Every now and then when he thought no one was looking he would lean over and kiss her cheek or her neck, whispering words of love in her ear, his brown eyes shining with the same emotion … Brown eyes? But wait, James's eyes were blue. Rose gasped audibly as she realised her daydream no longer involved James Harkness. The man in her fantasy was John Smith.

The shock pulled Rose back into reality but the memory of the daydream remained. She was appalled and somewhat confused as to how this man could have made such an impact on her in so little time. Disgusted with herself, Rose forced the fantasy to the back of her mind. Whether she was attracted to John Smith or not, she had a job to do; searching for truths that would save the man's life. Swinging down from her horse, she tied the reins to the picket fence then made her way towards the main house.

However, her visit to Frankston Manor proved to be a disappointing one although it held one matter of interest. Sarah Jane, it appeared, had gone into hiding. She had given no indication to any of the other staff as to where she might have gone, so it was a very frustrated Rose that left the manor late that evening.

On her return journey, she kept her horse's gait at a brisk trot, partially for safety and because she wanted to think. She wondered where Sarah Jane may have hidden herself. Without her evidence, John Smith would definitely be swinging from the nearest tall oak. He had little to back himself up with except his statements. Suspicion and gossip about the new Doctor would already be creeping its way around the township; something that would not help establish his character or truthfulness. For all anyone knew, he _could_ be a murderer, yet Rose did not think so. She had learnt to trust her gut instincts many years ago and those instincts screamed loud and clear: he was innocent.

On her return to Old Verity, Rose stopped at the saloon to speak with Donna again. She informed her friend of the capture of John Smith and the disappearance of Sarah Jane. Donna in turn assured her that if any information came to light she would tell her immediately. After much pleading she also coerced Rose into agreeing to a 'dress rehearsal' the following evening, in preparation for the forth coming social at Fort Fenwick. Rose left the saloon wondering once again how easily she had let Donna talk her into such things - although it would be lovely to spend some time with her best friend.

As she neared the jail a movement in the dark attracted her attention, pulling her out of her reflections. Quietly she encouraged her horse to stop. As she slipped off the animal she kept one hand on his bridle while the other hand strayed to the gun holster at her hip.

"I know you are there. Show yourself," she demanded in a strong voice.

Slowly from the darkness came a woman. One glance at her outfit and Rose knew that this must be Sarah Jane.

"Sheriff Tyler," began Sarah Jane nervously. "I'm Sarah Jane Smith. I know you've been looking for me and I'm sorry to be causing you trouble but …"

"But, what Sarah Jane?" questioned Rose gently. As she drew closer to the maid she could see that she was trembling all over. "Look, let's get out of the street, hey? I've got a place above the jail, so why don't you come with me and we can talk upstairs?"

Sarah Jane nodded. She followed Rose through the main door of the jail and up the dusty rickety staircase. Through the open door she walked into rooms that were largely masculine by design but here and there Rose had added just a little of her womanly touch.

Rose turned to Sarah Jane, inviting her to take a seat. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink, Sarah Jane?"

"No, thank you, Sheriff Tyler," she said. "I don't think I could manage anything right now."

"That's okay, but call me Rose, all right? Forgive me, but I thought you'd be younger."

Sarah Jane gave a small smile. "You wouldn't be the first. Actually, Harriet and I have been friends for many years. We met as young girls and she's been …" she trailed off briefly, tears welling in her eyes. "She was a good friend."

"I'm sorry," comforted Rose as she placed her hand on Sarah Jane's shoulder in a gesture of sympathy. As she watched the other woman's face, Rose made a decision. Sarah Jane was obviously physically and mentally tired. Upsetting her now with pressing questions while her grief was still new would be both stupid and unfeeling.

"Look, I was going to ask you about what happened today but I think that can wait till morning. Why don't you take my bed tonight and I'll sleep in the cot downstairs. Now no protesting," she stated, seeing the telltale look on Sarah Jane's face. "You need the rest more than I do. Tomorrow, you and me'll have a talk about the events of today."

"I'm not sure if I can," whispered Sarah Jane, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Sarah Jane, John Smith is downstairs, locked in a cell and has been accused of your friend's murder. Like I said, I'm not going to harass you now but come morning I'll need you to tell me what you know. At the moment you are his only hope. Come on now, follow me and I'll show you where you can sleep."

Fifteen minutes later, Sarah Jane was fast asleep in Rose's bed. Rose felt sorry for the maid. She was obviously upset but Rose suspected, somewhat frightened too, although why was anyone's guess. Come the morrow, she would find out.

Quietly so as not to wake Sarah Jane, Rose changed her clothes and made her way downstairs. The makeshift cot in the office of the jail was comfortable enough to pass a night on and it would not be the first time she had made use of it.

From the office, she could see the cell that John Smith was in. He was fast asleep, his handsome face relaxed, a smile played on his lips and Rose wondered if he was dreaming. She could not help but stare at the natural beauty of him. His body looked deceptively slim as he lay curled up on the tiny prison bed but she knew from seeing him move earlier that there was lithe muscle there. She decided that he had the most fascinating hair. Thoughts of running her hands through it crossed her mind. Somehow she knew it would feel incredible and oh, so soft. Her gaze fell to his face and to his eyes now closed in sleep; two pools of warm butterscotch that made her heart melt from the first time he had looked at her. She wanted to reach out and find each and every freckle on his face and seek out the little dimples that she had seen earlier when he smiled. The urge to open up the cell and touch him was overwhelming and she might have done so if not for a slight movement from John which quickly brought her back to her senses.

Cursing herself for her weakness, Rose began to turn away from John's cell but as she did so he suddenly yelled out in his sleep. As she approached the cell door, he cried out again, a sound of full blown anguish and despair.

Without thought, Rose opened the cell door and moved quickly to John's bedside. As she went to touch him, she heard him muttering words in his sleep. "Please, Sheriff, don't go, don't give up on me. I don't have anyone else."

Rose gasped as she realised that she was part of his dream, (or was it a nightmare)? Either way she could not let him suffer any longer. Not wanting to startle him she knelt down and placed her hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him till he stirred. "John, wake up," she said, her voice full of concern.

As he stirred to complete wakefulness, his arm shot out and encircled her waist, pulling her to him as he buried his head in her shoulder. He was there for mere seconds before he let her go and leapt up from the bed, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, Sheriff," he apologised. "I … I don't know what came over me. It's just … the nightmare and I was alone. It seemed so real."

"It's okay John," she soothed, then changed the subject to take his mind off things. "Hey, you hungry? I didn't have any supper so just gonna have some cookies. Mrs Green up at the bakery takes pity on me from time to time. Insists I'm too thin and don't eat enough."

Looking at Rose's exquisite curves, John thought the baker's comments couldn't be further from the truth but being the gentleman he was he did not say anything on the subject. Instead, he smiled and accepted Rose's offer of the food.

As Rose left the cell, her head and heart were at war. Her head told her she was being foolish, consorting with a possible criminal while her heart told her that he was innocent, that he would not hurt her or try to escape. In the end, her heart won out and she left the cell door unlocked as she padded back towards her makeshift office.

From the shelf, she grabbed a decorative tin box that the cookies were kept in. This she tucked up under her arm so that her hands were free to carry two glasses and a pitcher of water. She made her way back to John's cell to find that he had not moved an inch. She handed him the food and other items before exiting the cell once more to collect a chair. By the time she returned and had seated herself, John had devoured his second cookie and was looking a bit sheepish at starting without her.

"So," he began tentatively. "Did you find out anything?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. My visit to Frankston Manor was a waste of time."

John looked upset. "You didn't talk to Sarah Jane, but Rose," he said, forgetting all about using her title, "she's the only one who can help me right now."

Rose chose to ignore his slip. "Hush, John. You didn't let me finish. Sarah Jane is upstairs sleeping in my bed as we speak. We haven't spoken of today's events because she was worn out. Whatever she saw had her go into hiding for the rest of the day until nightfall which is when she sought me out. I think she saw a lot more than just you comforting your aunt until she died."

At her words, his eyes glimmered with unshed tears. In a voice loaded with wonder, he spoke. "You sound like you believe me then, Sheriff Tyler. Do you? Do you believe I'm innocent?"

Until that moment, Rose had not been one hundred percent certain about the truth but as she met John's beautiful eyes her heart and head agreed for once. This man was not a criminal. "Yes," she breathed. "I think you are innocent."

"Thank you," he stated. Picking up her hand, he kissed the back of it in a chivalrous manner before letting it go again.

A blush crossed Rose's face, but she was smiling at him. "What did you do before you came to Old Verity, John?" she asked softly.

"Travelled mostly. A few years ago, I had a post in a major city but was never very happy with it. I heard on the grapevine how few doctors there were out here in the territories so thought I'd come and make myself useful. Been travelling around here and there now for almost six years. Probably would have kept doing it too except one month ago I got a letter from my aunt, God rest her soul, telling me that Old Verity was in need of a new doctor so I came and well you know the rest …" he trailed off.

"Well, if we can get you out of here you'll probably like Old Verity. She's a great little town and most of the people are friendly folk …" She faltered briefly before continuing. "Course you haven't really been given much of a chance, but…"

"On the contrary," broke in John as he sent her a look that was bursting with innuendo, "despite all this," he gestured to the cell around him, "I rather think I like Old Verity and her townsfolk. I find myself liking one of her residents very much." With these words, he drew closer to her.

Rose found herself leaning in towards him too. This shouldn't be happening but oh she wanted it so very much. Wanted his kiss more than life itself. He was barely millimetres from her now and she held her breath. Any second now …

A sudden scraping noise near the jail window interrupted the couple's intimate moment. It was enough to bring Rose back to her senses as she stood up abruptly.

"This can't happen, John. I'm sorry," she said sadly. "I'm going outside to check on that noise. Get some sleep." As she left she relocked the cell door, hearing the lock on her heart click shut at the same time. As she scouted around outside the jail she berated herself for being so stupid. What if someone had seen them? If someone like old man Sorrell had been snooping around. She knew exactly what he would do with that information. Rose yawned. Her search around the jail for any clues to the earlier noise proved to be fruitless and she was now feeling the burden of both frustration and lack of sleep. Entering the jail once more she made her way to her bed for the night. As she looked across the room to John's cell she could see that he had lain down again and appeared to be asleep.

She was just about to turn down the flame in the oil lantern when he called to her from across the room, using her name once again.

"Rose!"

"Yes, John," she replied wearily.

"I know that whatever is happening between us is sudden but I'd never hurt you, Rose. I'd rather face the gallows than hurt you. You have to know that," he said, his voice as resolute as it was gentle.

"I know, John," she replied in barely a whisper but she knew that he had heard her. After dampening the light, she closed her eyes letting exhaustion claim her.

Outside the jail, two eyes watched the dimming of the lights inside the building. Only then did Deputy Mickey Smith remove himself from the darkness and strode away from the building, his secret weighing on his heart and mind heavier than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Note: Thank you very much for the reviews. Chapter four summary: Rose continues to try to prove Johns innocence and deny her heart. Read on for more. _**

**_Warning: next chapter the rating will definitely be going up._**

When Rose awoke the next morning, the sun was quite high in the sky. It was not often she overslept but, then again, she had been quite exhausted last night. Rising off the bed, she could see that John was also still fast asleep, a fact she was somewhat grateful for because it meant not having to face him after the events of last night.

Making her way to the front door of the jail, she found a basket waiting outside which contained fresh warm bread and chilled butter, cheese and milk. Donna had no doubt left it this morning, knowing Rose had a prisoner. As Rose re-entered the jail, she felt a rush of gratitude for her considerate friend. Breaking the bread, she left half of it in the basket with some of the butter and cheese. She then found the half filled pitcher of water from last night. Tipping it out she refilled it with some of the milk. Praying she would not wake him, Rose unlocked John's cell and slipped the food and drink inside knowing he would appreciate the sustenance when he awoke. To her relief he did not stir and after relocking the cell she carried the rest of the food upstairs to see if Sarah Jane was awake.

Two minutes later, Rose tapped on the door. She was relieved to hear Sarah Jane reply. A part of her had been apprehensive the maid would change her mind and disappear again. Sarah Jane, it appeared, had been awake for some time. She had obviously lit the stove to obtain hot water to wash herself judging by the steam coming from the kettle spout and the wet washcloth and ceramic basin on the table.

"Hello, Sarah Jane," she said cheerily, placing the food and milk on the table. "I've brought some breakfast. Care to join me?"

"Yes, please," came the maid's eager reply. "Would you like some tea? I boiled up some water earlier so I could wash. Hope you don't mind," she finished nervously.

"No, not at all. Take a seat, Sarah Jane, and eat. I'll make us some tea. I could do with some coffee this morning but sadly I'm all out until the next mail coach comes in."

After preparing the tea, Rose joined Sarah Jane at the table. The other woman appeared to be a little more relaxed so perhaps it was time to talk about the events of yesterday.

"Sarah Jane …" she started, but before she could get any further she heard someone running up the stairs. Donna burst through the door, breathing hard, her hair flying everywhere. She did not look in the least surprised to see Sarah Jane at the table.

"Sorry …" she said, trying to catch her breath. "Cattle rustlers, Sheriff. Just got word from James Harkness … lost over a hundred head. Deputy Smith told me to tell you as he's gone on ahead with his men."

Rose swore under her breath. _Damn_. She had wanted to clear this whole murder mess up but now that would have to wait. Right, well there was no point in dwelling on it. With any luck, Mickey might have the drop on them before she got there and then she could have that chat with Sarah Jane.

Standing up, she addressed the maid. "Sarah Jane, I have to go but we'll talk later. I don't want to leave you by yourself all day though …"

"Taken care of," broke in Donna. "Mavis Green's daughter is looking after the saloon for me. She'll bring over a spot of lunch for us and Mr Smith downstairs."

"Thanks, Donna," said Rose as she flashed a smile of gratitude at her friend. "Um, can you also tell John what's happened, please?"

"Calling him John now, are we?" laughed Donna as she saw Rose blush. "You can tell me all about it tonight. Better get moving now and round up those rustlers." As Rose exited through the open door ,Donna called out after her, "And don't forget to put a good word in for me to James, since you don't want him."

Rose's laugher drifting back up the stairs was her only reply.

It took most of the day to track and capture the cattle rustlers. A very tired and grumpy Rose returned to her home to draw a bath. As she relaxed into the scented warm water she knew she ought to go downstairs to see John, but what could she tell him? He would know by now of the cattle rustlers but she felt guilty at the thought that he would have to spend another night in that dark dingy cell. Perhaps she could broach the subject to Sarah Jane before Donna's return.

After her bath, she found Sarah Jane in the main room. Donna had returned to her lodgings to freshen up, promising to return shortly with the gowns and accessories they would require for their evening's fun. Rose learnt from Sarah Jane that Donna had managed to convince Mrs Allen, the dressmaker, to loan her several gowns that she had made for her eldest daughter; after her coming out party. Now that the daughter was married, Mrs Allen was only too willing to see the dresses reused rather than gather dust in her wardrobe.

Pushing such frivolous matters from her mind, Rose turned to Sarah Jane. "I'm sorry I had to go earlier," Rose apologised. "We didn't get to have our talk, Sarah Jane but I need you to tell me one thing: is John telling the truth when he says he didn't kill his aunt?"

Sarah Jane's eyes rose to meet Rose's gaze. "Yes," she replied. "He speaks the truth."

Rose closed her eyes as relief poured over her. Although she had all ready been convinced of his innocence, it was still comforting to have his story confirmed. She let herself enjoy the moment for a short time before turning her attention back on Sarah Jane.

"We're not done, though, Sarah Jane. I can tell by your reactions yesterday that there is much more to this tale isn't there?"

"There is," confirmed the maid, looking scared "but … Rose, I can't. If I tell …

"What is it, Sarah Jane?" pleaded Rose. "Tell me, what can be so bad that you can't speak out and save John's life?

At her words, Sarah Jane's trembling increased and she burst into tears. Rose sighed in frustration. She had a job to do, but there was no point in trying to elicit any further information from Sarah tonight. Not while she was in this state.

"It's all right. Sarah Jane. I won't push you any further tonight. It's just that until I have your version of what's happened John will remain incarcerated in his cell. You said it yourself; he is innocent. Surely whatever it is can't be so bad that you would see an innocent man wrongly imprisoned and at the very worst executed for something he did not do. Think about that, Sarah Jane, as you close your eyes tonight. I hope by morning you will have regained your courage and we can talk."

"Hey, you two," came Donna's voice from halfway up the stairs. "Come and give me a hand with this stuff. Reckon it weighs more than you and your horse put together, Rose."

Despite the interruption, Rose could not help but smile at Donna's comment although she focused on Sarah Jane for a moment longer.

"Tomorrow, Sarah Jane, come hell or high water I'm getting to the bottom of this. Think you'll be up to it?"

Sarah Jane wiped away her tears before speaking, her voice shaky. "I'll try," she promised.

"Good, now let's go see what devices of torture Donna is going to make me wear," groaned Rose.

The two of them reached the door just as Donna reached the top stair.

"Took you two long enough," she complained loudly. "I feel like a pack mule." She looked pleased though as Sarah Jane and Rose lessened her burden. They all laughed when from underneath one gown Donna produced two bottles of scotch whiskey. "Well, ladies," she remarked as she pulled the cork from one bottle with her teeth. "Let's get fancy."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: This chapter was written by mrs_roy and was beta'd by the lovely oddodd. Warning: it is not work or child friendly and rated a definite M for very very good reasons. Enjoy. More chapters to come soon.**_

Rose stared at the regal blue dress made of fine woven silk before she smoothed down the full double skirt yet again; it was trimmed with black lace which tickled her ankles each time she shimmied in front of the mirror. Donna stooped over the back of a chair and her face flushed as Sarah Jane proceeded to lace up the fancy embroidered corset that sat beneath her white organza gown.

"I feel like a princess," proclaimed Rose. "Don't even remember the last time I had to wear a petticoat."

The other women giggled around her, "I don't blame you," scoffed Donna as she sucked in a quick breath, "I don't think I'm going to be able to hold myself in."

"If I may say so ma'am, I've seen much worse. Harriet quite often had me lace up a strumpet or two." Again, the room exploded with the roar of their laughter as they preened, thankful for the whiskey that Donna had thought to bring with her. Rose was quite surprised to see Donna pull another flask from amidst the pile that now lay before them; she extended her hand and offered it to Rose.

"Brought this one for you, I was thinking, perhaps, you could share it with the lovely Mister Smith. With a show of good will he's bound to forgive you."

Rose gasped. "Donna, he's a prisoner. I've worked long and hard to maintain my reputation. If anybody caught us I'd be in serious trouble."

"Oh, go on, Sheriff. He's a fine looking young man, Harriet's Johnny. You have my word that he'll do you no harm."

"I've no doubt, Sarah-Jane, but to be perfectly honest, I'm afraid I might end up lost in his eyes. That I might never find my way back from those depths, I …" Rose tried to speak but was cut off by Donna.

"We've got your back, Rose. Go to him. With your pretty dress, he won't be able to resist."

Rose simply nodded; words had failed her. Was she so transparent that even her friends were suggesting such a liaison? He was rather handsome, and she did feel quite badly about the whole situation. An innocent man forced to cell by her hand, the hand that right now ached so badly to tame his fly away locks. "Wouldn't hurt to check in on him would it?"

Rose gathered her skirts as the two other women waved her off to the jail. She hesitated slightly, unsure as to whether or not she should be there, but the instant she stepped through the door and her eyes caught the sight of his slumbering form, she knew she'd made the right decision. She tucked the flask up under her arm and moved forward towards the cell trying to be mindful of the fact that John might be sleeping; but her dress became heavy and she tripped on her skirts and tumbled to the floor.

John's head shot up from the lumpy pillow in a flash and as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light around him, he spied the mass of fabric on the ground before him. "Rose, is that you, Rose?" Suddenly concerned he leapt from his cot to enquire as to the state of her health when he realized he could not get past the iron bars that remained between them. Rose groaned and rubbed her nose before she sat up, a forlorn expression passing her features and she squinted before feeling around for the oil lamp she knew was rather near. Again John's voice flitted through the room and this time she composed herself enough to offer a reply.

"I'm here, John, it's me." Rummaging around, Rose was able to light the wick that brightened the room a little. She could see his silhouette enhanced by the flame of the lantern beside her. He was stood in his cell, hands grasping at the bars that separated her from him, his brow furrowed with concern.

"Rose, did you hit your head? Are your eyes fuzzy? You might have concussion. Talk to me Rose, just focus on me." Her heart melted, even in doctor- mode he was gorgeous, worried only about her despite his own predicament. How could she even try to deny this man?

"I … I'm fine, John," she said, making her way to the door of his cell. "I'm afraid I'm not much of a lady though, how they can wear these things is beyond me."

He chuckled a little; surely this woman was being facetious. She was a vision in blue. Her pale face once fashionably white was now coloured with rouge, the apples of her cheeks sparkled with lustre. She was unlike any saloon girl he'd ever dared to lay eyes upon and he felt himself suddenly fill with desire and his trousers became unbearably tight.

Rose moved towards the cell door, twirling the keys around her fingers a few times before placing the lock into the keyhole and unlocking the door. As she'd done the previous night she pulled up a chair to sit with him, but he was far too busy fussing around her to take much notice. He kneeled before her and taking her wrist between his fingers he began to count each pulse as it passed through her soft, supple skin.

"I think you're going to be just fine. It's nothing more than a little bump on the nose." He stood to full height before bending over to place a brief kiss to the bridge of her nose. He backed away quickly with the widening of her eyes, "Sorry, I really shouldn't have."

"No, it's fine, really. I don't mind," she giggled, pulling the flask out from under her arm. "I brought something with me; I was hoping you might like to share it." She presented him with the blackberry liquor and smiled. "I know it's not much, but you might like to think of it as a peace offering of sorts."

She watched as he uncapped the flask and took a small sip. He licked his lips to remove the remnants of sweet nectar before the flask was placed on the floor by his feet. "I think that perhaps, you've had enough juice for tonight, sheriff." Before he had the chance to go any further with his diagnosis, Rose leapt from the chair and into his arms. Her arms grasped his head and she pulled him down to devour his lips. She pushed him back into the chair she'd vacated with haste and soon found herself being pulled down into his lap. "Rose," he growled into her ear, his breath hot against the side of her face and she squealed with delight when his hands started to seek out her skin. Again he hesitated, "Rose, I won't take advantage of you, are you sure about this?

Her response was straight to the point as her eyes caught his gaze. "Yes, John." She nodded, taking his hand in her own.

Not wanting to waste their time together, John ran his hand up one stocking clad thigh but he wore a slight frown as his hand found her garter and his fingers wrapped around the surprise that was waiting.

"What?" she asked of her Derringer. "A girl's got to keep herself safe, besides, I'm the sheriff!"

He sighed into her neck. "Rose, I don't like guns. In case it's slipped your mind, I've been suspected of murder, of shooting my Aunt Harriet. I know you're the Sheriff, but you're safe here with me."

Rose sighed, before extracting the pistol from her underpinnings and placed in upon the floor before turning to John. "It's gone, see. Now. Where were we?"

He placed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes, "Right about here," he said with a smile that warmed the whole cell. "And I think, too many clothes."

The boning and corset proved difficult, but he was gentle and patient as he removed each individual piece and soon she sat before him, virtually naked were it not for her fine silken petticoat. She started with the buttons of his grimy dress shirt, he'd had no chance to change, nor the chance to even bathe, but she was little if put off at all. The sparse hair of his chest beckoned her and she enjoyed running her fingers through it. He stood to relieve himself of trousers, his suit jacket having already been thrown over the end of the cot. She was shocked to find that he wore no undergarments; he was naked before her and she felt herself blush. He lifted her chin to look into her eyes, "We don't have to do this, Rose."

Rose stood and crossed her hands at the hem of her slip. She lifted it up and pulled it over her head. They were both bared to the scrutiny of the other now. She had given him all the encouragement needed and told him to sit while she straddled his hips.

Their eyes connected as her lips moved across his shoulders. She could see the desire building in his eyes, and was certain he could see it in hers. She wanted to make this last for eternity. Her fingers brushed against his skin, nails scratching trails down his chest. She let her hand rest over his heart to feel the beats, faster than normal. She caught his eyes with her own again and he gave a soft moan as she rolled his nipple between the pads of her fingertips. His hands roamed her legs, moving up and down. When he reached her hips, he grabbed and moved her back just a fraction. She could feel the head of his hard cock pressed against her thigh, so she rubbed herself over it, back and forth across it, pressing down harder. He dug his long fingers into the flesh of her hip as he held her firmly to him. "I can't take much more, Rose, sweetheart."

She leaned down to kiss him then, nipping at his bottom lip. His hands moved to her hair as they kissed with a passion. She moaned into his mouth, unable to stop herself, out of control. She didn't want to be gentle; she wanted him inside of her, to make love to her. She tried in vain to move herself onto his length, but he stopped her, held her so that she could not adjust herself. She looked up and he smiled, the corners of his mouth extended to each eye. "Not just yet, my Rose. It's my turn now."

He lifted her as he stood and before she knew it she was flat on her back where he had deposited her onto the flimsy cot in the corner of the cell. She arched her back as his mouth quickly ascended upon her ample breast and his tongue teased the nub until she was squirming beneath him. Her hands moved to his hair when he suckled at her nipple. She thought for a moment that she'd heard him chuckle at her obvious state of discomfort, but for all she knew right now, it might have been her imagination. His hands roamed along her inner thigh, and she pushed her hips down trying desperately to acquire his cool touch, to give her the release she that she could not achieve by herself.

When the side of his hand brushed against her damp mound she begged for him to give her his touch, but he simply ignored her as his mouth worked its way down her tummy to tease her belly-button. His hands moved to spread her knees apart as his mouth hovered greedily over the one place she knew that she wanted him. He ran his fingers through her curls and could feel how moist she already was. To know that he could bring on this affect in her made him harder than even he could have imagined and his cock twitched, ached to be inside of her.

He brought his tongue down over the pert little bud that demanded attention. This was all about Rose now. She felt him smile against his skin and moaned as she pulled his head down to lap at her syrup. The moment he breathed in her heady scent, it was all too much. She came instantly.

He brought his lips back up to hers, his fingers caressed her shoulders and for the first time in her life she tasted herself upon a man's lips. The lust that ran through her gave her the courage to reach between them and wrap a hand around his now throbbing cock. She brushed her fingers through the moisture that was weeping and rubbed it along the length of his shaft. She guided his cock to the warmth of her slick folds and clutched onto his arms as he entered her slowly.

She was slick around him, as he moved, buried deep inside of her. She was hot and so tight around him. He stayed still for a moment, allowed her the time she needed to adjust to his length, he certainly filled her, and she savoured the sensation. He tried to go slow for this wonderful woman, the one who had already captured his heart, but her hips bucked towards him and she tried to force him deeper. He thrust harder into her, her pelvis matching his every move. Her moans became louder and she tried to bite her tongue, lest somebody hear them. He coaxed her mouth and he swallowed her moans, their cries blended together as they rocked back and forth.

He slammed into her again and again, holding her close. She could feel he was near and they both came together. His warm seed filled her as she milked his cock for all she could take, their hips, each thrusting until they could do no more. Her arms held him tightly as he collapsed on top of her, his body spent, his hands caressed her sticky body and he placed a kiss the side of her temple. He rolled them over, taking her with him, his cock still inside of her. They looked into each other's eyes as he found her sweet lips and kissed her mouth softly. She nuzzled his neck, not wanting a distance between them, but try as she might, sleep was quickly claiming her. He placed a kiss to her forehead and held her dead weight in the crook of his arms. He watched patiently as her eyes soon closed and she drifted off to sleep. He joined her soon after, his mind already planning ahead to the time when she would wake. He knew this was merely the beginning of something beautiful, there was no mistaking the deep feeling they held for each other, the intimacy they had just expressed could in no way be faked. Romantically and sexually, they were compatible.

He wanted Rose to know that she meant so much more to him than the nature of their simple physical attachment, he wanted her to know that they could communicate with so much as a look, a sound, a movement, a touch, a bond so strong that they gave a part of themselves to the other.

The lamp light was dim when Donna entered the room, but not so dim that she couldn't see the sleeping forms of the two people before her. She'd stumbled down to make sure nobody was around after Sarah Jane fell asleep, and when her eyes caught the sight of the two huddled together under the thin sheet she smiled to herself. John was everything Rose could ever need; Donna would not deny her that happiness. She thought briefly of Rancher James Harkness, if only they could be as happy as Rose was with John. Perhaps it could happen, anything was possible. She turned down the flame and left the two to sleep, Rose would have enough sense to wake before the morn.

When the light of the dawn broke, John Smith rolled over and reached out to tuck Rose up under his chin but was abruptly met with the cold of a stone wall. She was gone, left him in her wake to escape, probably never to return. It was only when he heard the rustle of parchment next to his ear that he realized she had left him a note. It read,

_Dearest, John. _

_I regret that I had to leave you to wake on your own. I already miss the warmth of your arms. I want to thank you for making me feel like a lady, for making me feel like I truly mattered. This is not the end for us, John. I will save you._

_Rose x_

John smiled to himself as his head lay back against the lumpy pillow. He could still taste her upon his lips, her scent lingered, and he knew that was enough to be able to make it through the day. She had risked so much to be with him; he would not hold this against her. She would not abandon him, and he already loved her for that.

Rose made her way back to her rooms, her dress held up so as not to drag along the dirt on the stairs. She had to hurry; she could not be caught. John was special, but her job was her everything, and if she was going to clear his good name, she would need to be careful from now on. One foot out of line and the town was sure to have her badge. Rose opened the door and tip-toed inside, trying not to wake the occupants who resided, but she need not have worried. Sarah Jane Smith and one Miss Donna Noble were passed out on the floor before her, and she had to stifle a momentary giggle. She shook her head, "Looks like you two had fun while I was gone," she whispered. Donna cracked an eye open to regard her seriously.

"We weren't the only ones though, were we, Rose?" With a wink she closed her eyes and went back to her dreams of James Harkness and life as a wealthy rancher's wife. She missed the bright flush that spread across the plains of Rose's face.

Rose hurried into the small bath chamber and found a flannel to wipe herself over. She pulled on a fresh set of bloomers and slunk into bed. She could snatch a few winks before the morning required her.

Donna stirred to the faint aroma of coffee grounds and eggs wafting through the small living quarters. Her head was sore and she cursed the dreaded whiskey bottle that sat at her feet. Rose entered the room with a plate in each hand, "How's your head this morning?"

"I need coffee. My head, oh, it hurts."

Rose laughed at her, "Sounds like you need a Doctor, Donna. Here," she held out a mug, "the chickaree coffee that you brought with you, I made some."

Donna pursed her lips and looked at Rose, "I think it's you who needs the Doctor, Rose. I came down to check on you last night, make sure that nobody was about and I saw the two of you in his cot. You should have seen the smile on his face, you looked so cute together. So, how was it then? I want details, missy."

"Oh, yes", came another voice from across the room, "Please, Sheriff, do tell us."

"Please, Sarah Jane, call me Rose. No Donna, I won't betray John like that." She gave Donna a look that said the subject was closed, but it didn't last long and she broke. "He was quite amazing, even better than I could have imagined, Donna. He was such a gentleman." They all had a giggle over their mugs before Rose had to eventually get back to the jail. "I need to check on John, and then we'll have to have a little chat I'm afraid, Sarah Jane.

Sarah Jane nodded, "Anything to help John, Sheriff. I'm on your side; you can count on my discretion. Your secret will not leave this room."

Rose walked to the door and smiled before stepping out, "Thank you both, you can't possibly understand what this means to me. She tipped her hat to them both, "I trust you can let yourself out, Donna."

"I'll see you later, Sheriff, we'll talk more then."

Rose left the room and closed the door behind her, leaning heavily upon it. She had to face John now, unsure of how the confrontation would play out. She hated the fact that for once in her life; her heart was in control, not her head. There was no way she could run out on him now. Rose had realized rather quickly that she needed John just as much as he needed her and that together, they would see this through.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author Notes: Posting this chapter a bit earlier as I'm going to be away for a few days from tomorrow. Another longish chapter dear readers but hopefully one you will enjoy. It's a rocky road ahead for some of our characters. Thanks to Glory_Jean for the beta. Chapter seven will be posted in a week. Chapter eight is currently with the beta and chapter nine in a work in progress with my co author mrs_roy, so much more to come.**_

_**P.S. As always we own nothing but mrs_roy is convinced that Davids single again so might be fair game. Yeehaw!**_

John was still asleep when Rose entered the jail. Crossing the room, she stood outside the locked cell, gazing at this incredible man who had somehow turned her life and her logic upside down in less then two days. As she took in his angelic smile, she could not help the sudden rush of desire that filled her as she remembered how only last night that same mouth had kissed and learned her body with a heavenly passion. It took everything in her not to go into his cell and create a repeat of the previous evening's love making.

She was not sure how long she spent watching him, but as he began to stir she swiftly backed away from the cell, moving towards her office. As she reached it, she saw Donna enter carrying a ceramic bowl and wash cloth in one hand and in the other a jug of warm water. She laid them down on the office's makeshift table before turning to speak to Rose.

"I'm heading back to the saloon in a minute Rose but thought I'd bring John down something to freshen up with."

Rose looked embarrassed, realising that this was something she should have thought of but Donna ignored her blush and continued speaking.

"No need to thank me, Missy. I expect you've other things on your mind right now in connection to our guest in there. When he wakes, tell him I'll send over some breakfast soon. In the meantime …" She stopped, a look of concern gracing her face. "Just be careful Rose. I know Sarah Jane and I encouraged you last night - and it brings me great joy to see you care for someone - but don't forget that there are some loose tongues in this town. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Impulsively, Rose pulled Donna into a joyful hug.

"Thank you Donna. Thank you for looking out for me and for being my friend. It really means so much," she said warmly. "I don't know where this thing between John and I will take us but I do know I want it. I want it more than anything else in the world even if it is creating a constant tug of war between my heart and my head. But that doesn't mean I've gone stupid." Rose paused momentarily, her eyes reflecting the same resolve that was in her voice as she continued.

"I've worked too hard to gain the respect of Old Verity's town's folk. Even when John is free, which I hope will be later today, we won't be able to be open about being together until the real murderer is captured."

As Donna listened to her friend, she could not help the small pang of jealousy that swept through her. Still, no point in dwelling on it and she banished the emotion without hesitation.

"It will all work out, Rose. Meanwhile, I'll give you five minutes to talk to your new beau while I keep a lookout but don't go getting over mushy," she pleaded but then followed up her last sentence with her wonderful Donna Noble cheekiness. "I'd rather like to keep my breakfast down, thanks very much." At this remark they both dissolved in laughter.

"Thanks Donna," gasped Rose as she turned away from her friend, heading once more towards John's cell.

As expected, he was awake, pacing the floor back and forth. He looked up and his smile upon seeing her immediately set fire to her good intentions, weakening her resolve. Dropping her eyes from his, she quickly unlocked the cell door and placed the water and bowl on the chair near his bed.

"Morning John," she said, desperately trying to keep her tone light and free of the nerves that were fluttering around in her stomach. "I've brought some warm water for you to wash in. I know you'd probably prefer a real bath but it's the best I can do for now." The words tumbled out over each other. "Donna will bring you some breakfast because I know you'll be hungry …"

"Rose." He breathed her name like a prayer.

"It won't be much just some more bread and cheese…"

"Rose," he whispered again but this time he sweetly caressed her cheekbone. It was this action that stilled her words and made her lose herself once more in his eyes. His gaze fell to her lips but he did not kiss her.

"Don't be afraid of me," he pleaded.

"I'm not John, honestly," she managed to reply in a low voice. "It's just that this is all so new for me. I'm not regretting what we did last night." She dropped her eyes from his and blushed furiously.

His gentle sigh made her raise her eyes to his once more. "Oh Rose, you don't need to say anything. The note that you left me this morning tells me everything I need to know. And for the record, I don't regret anything either." His tone dropped an octave, the sound both seductive and sure. "Last night was like nothing that I've ever experienced before. You are beautiful, brilliant and very, very desirable, Sheriff Rose Tyler and I promise you I intend to prove that to you over and over again when I'm free."

With that, he brought his other hand up to her face and took her mouth in a kiss that was both passionate and spoke of promises to be fulfilled. She returned his kiss with equal voraciousness, forgetting momentarily her need to be careful. Right now there was nothing more on her mind then getting John out of those clothes and …

"If you two have finished swapping spit, then I'll be off. Five minutes I said, Rose. Some of us have a business to run," yelled Donna from Rose's office.

The words were spoken in good grace with a vein of laughter running through them. Seconds later, she poked her head around the door with a genuine smile plastered on her face.

"See you two lovebirds later."

Then she disappeared without saying anything more.

Rose giggled. "What can I say? She's my best friend." Her smile faded but it did not disappear completely. "I'm going up to see Sarah Jane, now, John. She says she's ready to talk to me so hopefully what she tells me will be more then enough to get you out of here today. I don't know where we go from there but we'll face it when it happens okay?"

"Yes," he replied firmly. Raising her hands to his lips, he kissed the back of each one before leaning forward once more to chastely brush his lips lightly against hers. "Go, Rose. Everything else can wait. Go and claim my innocence back for me."

Without further words, Rose left him, locking the cell door behind her before exiting the room and the jail.

It was a morning for talking and hopefully the forth coming conversation with Sarah Jane would bring to light the answers she sought to free the man she loved. _Loved!_ She stopped mid-stair as she came to terms with the thought that had just crossed her mind. Did she? Did she love John? The moment passed but was not forgotten. She would have time to dwell on it later. Right now she needed to focus her mind on her questions for Sarah Jane. Like John had said, anything else could wait.

Sarah Jane was true to her word. When Rose arrived, Sarah Jane was waiting for her, seated at the kitchen table slowly sipping a cup of steaming coffee. It was quite evident that she was nervous. Her hands trembled as she held the beverage and her eyes darted here and there while she waited for Rose to sit down with her own hot drink.

With pure gentleness, Rose reached out and touched Sarah Jane's arm, trying her utmost to calm her

"I'm sorry Sarah Jane. I know you're scared and if there was some other way to free John then I would find it but there isn't. You stand right now as John's only witness."

"I know," murmured Sarah Jane as she tried to sound brave. "I won't be a coward about it any longer. Harriett was my friend. I owe it to both her and John to speak out."

"Will you swear to tell me everything you know, honestly and unbiasedly?" Rose asked formally but with an underlying edge of compassion.

"Yes, Rose, I swear."

"Okay, start at the beginning and tell me everything."

"The tale itself is quite short really but it started with Harriet and me playing cards. When my chores were done and she didn't need me to chase up the other staff we would often do that." Sarah Jane smiled, as she talked about the pleasant memory. "She'd invite me into the parlour and we'd sometimes talk or play cards. It happened more often when her husband started going away on business. I guess she felt lonely and having someone around who'd known her for many years was comforting," she finished sadly.

Suddenly realising that she was digressing, Sarah Jane returned her focus back to the information she had to tell Rose. "Sorry about that. They are rather fond memories. But anyway, yes, we were playing cards and then Harriett asked me to fetch us some lunch - which I did. Upon returning to the parlour I could hear a man's voice from inside. The door to the parlour was closed but it's not as thick as some of the others in the Manor. The only visitor that Harriet knew to be coming was John and he wasn't due for another hour. I wondered who it was and I know it's rude to eavesdrop but I knelt down and put my eye to the keyhole. It's a pretty large keyhole and the parlour is a small one so I had a good, uninterrupted view of the room as well as the benefit of hearing what was being said."

"What did you see?" questioned Rose.

At Rose's question, Sarah Jane's face went white but she forced herself to continue with her story.

"I saw Harriet standing in the middle of the room. Next to her was a man. He had his back turned away from me at first so I could not see who he was but moments later he moved and I had an clear view of him front on." Sarah Jane started to tremble but she did not stop speaking. "I thought we'd seen the last of him several years ago; his threats, his lies, his absolute delight at causing disaster and mayhem."

"Who was it Sarah Jane? Tell me please," pleaded Rose, trying to contain her enthusiasm for the truth lest it shadow the loss of a wonderful woman.

Sarah Jane met Rose's eyes bravely but it was a full minute more before she revealed her secret.

"It was Harold Saxon."

Rose gasped. She may not have been Sheriff for very long but she knew that name. The man had once been Harriet's second in command but something had happened although Rose never did find out what. He then tried to run against his former employer in the next elections but Harriet had proven to the public that he was false. A liar, a cheat and, as it turned out, a thief after it came to light that he had taken to robbing mail coaches to finance his election campaign. He had been proclaimed an outlaw and then suddenly to all intents and purposes had disappeared off the face of the earth, until now.

Sarah Jane could not help but notice the look of recognition in Rose's eyes as she had revealed Harold Saxon's name.

"Are you okay?" she asked placing her hand over one of Rose's. "You've heard of him, haven't you?"

"Yes," replied Rose. "I know about the man you speak of. Not everything, mind you, but enough. He's one of the most wanted men in the territories. You had better get back to the rest of the story Sarah Jane. What was he saying to Harriet?"

"He wasn't yelling, just talking but oh, his voice; so full of darkness. I just knew he was evil." Sarah Jane shivered inadvertently at the memory.

"What did he say, Sarah Jane?

"He was threatening Harriet; telling her that everything that happened years ago was her fault. The Mayor's job should have been his and not have gone to a mere weak woman. He said she was going to pay for her interference and then —" She stopped, unable to continue, tears flooding her eyes.

Rose took Sarah Jane's hand in her own. "You need to tell me the rest of it Sarah Jane, please. What did Harold do?"

Softly, so that Rose could barely hear, Sarah Jane spoke, tears streaming down her face.

"He pulled out his gun and shot her. He shot her Rose, point blank and she was unarmed. I should have gone in. I might have been able to save her."

At this statement Sarah Jane broke down completely. All Rose could do was wrap her arms around the sobbing woman until her grief was spent. Finally she calmed and thanked Rose for her comfort.

"I'm sorry about that. The grief is still so new," she lamented.

"It's okay. I'm happy to be a shoulder to cry on anytime," offered Rose before gently steering the conversation back to Sarah Jane's story. "I don't want to press you but do you think you can continue now?"

"Yes, I think so."

"What happened after Harold shot Harriet?"

"He ran. He probably knew he only had moments before someone would come. The majority of the staff were at table eating their lunch. Even the butler will eat then especially when he knows that I am with Harriet. The quarters are at the back of the Manor but they still would have heard a gun shot."

Sarah Jane paused to take a long breath before pressing forward towards the end of her story.

"I know I should have gone straight to Harriet but I followed Harold, trying to keep my distance, as best I could so he wouldn't see me. Finally, he disappeared into a forest grove on the farthest part of the grounds. Moments later, he reappeared but this time he had someone else with him."

At that point, Sarah Jane, stopped, fear again radiating from her body.

"What is it Sarah Jane? Who was it?" prompted Rose, somehow knowing that more unpleasantness was about to be revealed.

"Oh Sheriff - I mean Rose," she whispered. "I'm sorry, so sorry to have to tell you this."

"What? Tell me what, Sarah Jane?" asked Rose, her voice rising just a little in her impatience.

"The man, whom Harold was talking too was Deputy Mickey Smith."

It was obvious to Sarah Jane that this was the last thing Sheriff Tyler had expected to hear. At her declaration, Rose's face went pale as the colour drained from it in mere seconds.

"Sarah Jane, are you absolutely sure it was the Deputy?" she questioned in a low voice.

"I'm certain. I'm so sorry, but it was definitely him."

Rose let out a long sigh that spoke of sorrow and betrayal. She would not cry, not until she had the chance to speak to Mickey to find out his side of the story. She turned her attention to Sarah Jane once more.

"What happened then, Sarah Jane?"

"I watched Harold and Deputy Smith talk for a while and then they both went separate ways. My only thought then was to get back to Harriet, which I did. I knew as I held her she was dying but she kept insisting that she was all right and asked me to fetch some warm water to wash away the blood. I raced quickly to the kitchen and when I came back I found John holding Harriet in his arms, trying to ease her pain as she breathed her last."

Sarah Jane's eyes teared up again as she neared the completion of her tale.

"He was incredibly gentle with her, you know. John has always been her favourite nephew so it was good that he was with her. He asked me to find him a blanket to cover Harriet's body with. I was bringing this back to him when I heard the Deputy accusing John of his Aunt's murder. John was trying to reason with Deputy Smith but in the end he was arrested."

"I'm sorry I was such a coward, Rose. I should have stepped in for John back at Frankston Manor but I was so scared." She buried her face in her hands for a moment before raising her eyes once more to meet Rose's gaze. When she saw no judgement there she continued. "I'm just a maid. No matter my close relationship with Harriet, I didn't think my word would stand against someone like Deputy Smith. If word got back to Harold Saxon then I have no doubt that he would kill me too. So I ran and ran until night fell and then I came to you. You know the rest."

"So I do," replied Rose sadly. "Much more than I bargained for too."

She stood up and Sarah Jane joined her. They embraced, each trying to give some small measure of comfort to the other.

"Thank you Sarah Jane. You have been very brave and Harriet would be proud. What you have told me should be enough for the judge to order John's release although I think both you and he will have to go into hiding for a while longer until I can bring Harold Saxon to justice," she said.

"What do you want me to do for now?" enquired Sarah Jane.

"Stay here and lock yourself in. Whatever happens, I swear you will be protected. I'll have Donna come over to stay with you. She already mentioned to me that Mrs Green's daughter is more than happy to manage things over at the saloon. I may bring Rancher Harkness into this if I think I need him but the less people that know, the better."

"And what about Deputy Smith?" enquired Sarah Jane, concern for her friend evident in her voice.

"I don't know, Sarah Jane. I have to confront him and hear what he has to say. He may not have murdered John's aunt but he is involved, so at the very least he will lose his badge." A look of sorrow settled on her face as she spoke again. "Ah well, no use putting it off."

Rose bid farewell to Sarah Jane with a weak smile before exiting the room. As she reached the stairwell she heard the soft snick of the doors being locked and hoped that her friend would be safe for now. With heavy steps and an even heavier heart, Sheriff Rose Tyler went in search of her Deputy.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Notes: Well the nasty surprises are over and now our noble Sheriff must deal with the fall out. Perhaps John can make her feel better. Onwards gentle readers. This chapter while not explicit is not child friendly. Chapter eight and nine are at the beta's so we will bring those to you as soon as we can. Thank you all for staying with this. Cheers from me and Mrs_Roy.**_

Mickey Smith watched as the sharp copper alloy of his dart hurtled towards the faded old corkboard and tentatively pierced the bullseye.

"Great shot, young man" the Brigadier cajoled. "Where did you learn to aim like that, Deputy?"

Mickey merely shrugged. "Just got lucky I s'pose." He took another swig of his tepid beer and eyed the obvious prostitute in the corner. She was dressed as one of Finnegan's dancing girls with her strapless dress and feather boa, but Mickey knew better. He also knew that right now, she was the least of his troubles.

He slumped into his seat and started to twiddle the cap from his bottle between his fingers, the bite of the jagged edges bringing him back to reality.

"I said, why so down son? You just won."

Mickey tried for a smile that was decidedly crooked. "Yeah, but it's just money ain't it? Money doesn't always make a person happy."

"Certainly makes me happy," hummed the Brigadier as a blond with ample bosom leaned over his shoulder to enquire after a refill.

"Cecelia," he flicked his wrist towards Mickey, "How 'bout a drink for my good boy here? Make it a strong one."

Alistair watched the young woman move gracefully around the table. She gave a mew of surprise as his hand collided with the cheek of her rump and turned to waggle a stern finger at him. Satisfied that he was just a harmless old man, she turned to Mickey.

"So, what'll it be darlin'? How's about a nice homemade whiskey? It's sure to curl the hairs on your chest."

"Yeah, alright then, I could do with one."

Rose knew, almost instinctively, where she would find Mickey Smith. Her heart was pounding as she crossed the uneven floor planks of the saloon. Her hands were sweating and she knew that this conversation could potentially mean freedom for John. As for where it was going to leave Mickey, that was another thought entirely.

She came to a halt next to his chair and placed a hand on his shoulder. The Brigadier tipped his hat and reached out to shake her hand.

"Sheriff, nice to see you," he offered.

"Rose?" questioned Mickey, "what's up. You never come in here. Do you need me?"

She swallowed the knot that had formed in the base of her throat and stammered to get the words out intelligently.

"I'm afraid that I'm here about business, Deputy. I wondered if you might be kind enough to accompany me back to the jail."

Mickey had resigned himself to his fate. He'd known that this day would come sooner or later. He was in too deep and he needed her help. He gave a nod, shook the Brig's hand and apologised for his hasty departure before following Rose outside.

The walk to the jail was uncomfortable, unanswered questions hung in the air between them, but the silence was unexpected. Rose was sure that Mickey had known what she was coming for. She'd been even more confident about the fact that he would beg her to listen, to give him a chance to explain his side of the story. This worried her greatly.

As the outpost came into sight, Rose was surprised to see that Mickey had stopped walking and was propped up against a nearby hitching post. Rose was confused. Was this his standoff? Was he protesting? Would he put up a fight, choosing to make a scene rather than go quietly?

He tipped his hat and looked up at Rose. "I know why you're here and I know why you want me." He sighed, a defeated man. "It's true, Rose. It's all true. Whatever you've heard, it's likely the truth."

Rose nodded, unsure of what to say. Clearly, he was going to co-operate, but she couldn't help the instant pang of guilt.

"I can't go in there, Rose. I can't look at him. He's in there because of me."

"Mickey, what are you talking about?"

"John. He's behind those bars because of me and I can't look him in the eyes knowing what I've done to him, Rose."

Rose stepped forward to embrace Mickey, but he put a firm hand on her arm and kept her at a distance.

"No, I don't want your pity. I was stupid, so stupid." He shook his head, clearly disgusted with his own actions.

"Mickey, I hate myself for asking this, but you know that I have to. Will you tell me what happened?"

Rose listened as Mickey recalled his story; it was seemingly fresh in the fore of his mind. The mere mention of Harold Saxon turned her blood cold and she flinched. He wanted her badge – heck he wanted the town.

"My brother, Ricardo, he was a wrangler, works for Bill Withers. Well, he did, until he decided that being part of an organised gang of horse thieves was the better life. He's an outlaw, Rose. Last I heard he'd been hiding out in Texas, driving the horses hundreds of miles just to sell them.

"So Harold found out and used it against you?"

"He blackmailed me. Told me that if I wanted to keep my dirty little secret quiet, I had to do what he said. I had no choice, Rose, my Gran, she's getting on now. I had to make sure she was safe."

Rose felt for her friend. She'd known Mickey for as long as she could remember. His Gran had treated her like a daughter. Asking for his badge was going to break her heart.

"What about John, Mick?"

Mickey closed his eyes and prayed to God that she'd respect his honesty rather than revel in his deception.

"John was an easy target. Saxon shot Mayor Jones. Point blank. After he lost the election, he needed another way to come into power. What better way that to get rid of the very woman who stands in your way? John just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He's innocent, Rose. I used him to save my own arse."

"Oh, Mickey." Rose was shocked. She hadn't doubted the fact that Sarah Jane was telling the truth, but to hear it from the lips of her friend herself, seemed to hit hard in the base of her gut. It as good as knocked the wind out of her.

Mickey's eyes flicked between the ground and Rose. He knew what he had to do, he'd known it would always come down to this moment and he couldn't leave it up to Rose. He just couldn't do that to the woman he felt was the right one for him. He reached into his pocket and ran his fingers over the five pronged star that he'd earned such a long time ago now. He didn't deserve it anymore. He couldn't wear it with pride. He'd have to be the one to punish himself.

"Here, I think you should take my badge." He placed it in her hand and watched as her brow creased.

"Mickey, you don't have to do this, we can sort it out."

"No, Rose. I need to go. I need to find Ricky and bring him back. He needs to face his crimes, and perhaps then, I can start to make amends."

Rose placed her hand upon Mickey's and spoke. "You're a good man, Mickey. We all make mistakes. I'll hold onto this badge for you. I'll sort it out."

"Thanks Rose. I know I don't deserve you. I'll be leaving town tonight." He turned his head one more time to look at her before walking away. "Oh and, Rose, John Smith is a good man. I hope that he makes you happy." He leaned forward to place a kiss to her forehead before turning his back on the woman he loved. He hoped that John would take care of her; nobody deserved that more so than Rose.

The key in the lock chinked as she opened the door to his cell. He looked up from the book Donna had brought him when she'd dropped by looking for Rose.

She stood, watching him for a moment before she allowed the tears to fall. He wrapped her in his arms and held her to his chest as she cried. He soothed her with words she was sure were from a different language.

"Rose, sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"I ..." she choked out, "I just came from a talk with the county judge. You're a free man, John Smith. Free to leave and do as you please."

He cupped her cheeks. "And you think I'm just going to leave, after everything we shared last night? His thumb brushed the shell of her ear and her sobs subsided into shuddering hiccups. "I can assure you, Sheriff Tyler that I am not leaving. Not now, not ever."

She lifted her head from his chest. "No?"

He shook his head. "No. Well, I say no, but to be honest, Rose Tyler, I have nowhere to go. I can't possibly go back to Frankston Manor now. I suppose, I'm as good as homeless now."

"You, you could stay with me, if you like. I mean, Sarah Jane is staying with me too; she's going to need the protection, John. But, I mean, until I can find somewhere safe for the both of you, you can stay with me."

He shook his head, there was no way he could put her in that kind of danger. "No. I won't put you in that position, Rose. I want you to be safe."

Rose pulled back from his arms, aghast. "John, there's no safer place for me. When I'm with you, I feel safe." She blushed, knowing what she was essentially divulging.

"Alright, Rose. We'll do this together. But the very moment I suspect even so much as a hint of foul play ..."

"No, please. Let's not go there. Let me lock up here and you can come back to my place, because you, Mister, need a bath."

He feigned hurt, the look on his face more than enough to make her giggle. "Why, Sheriff, could it be that you're implying that I smell? I can't imagine why you might think such a thing."

Rose threw the latch on the old iron slammer and turned to take John's hand in hers. Wrapped up in each other's company, they were completely oblivious to the eyes of the town.

Sarah Jane was waiting when they arrived. Straight away she offered John her condolences and enquired about the funeral.

"I'm afraid I've not exactly been in a position to organise anything, Ms Smith."

Rose brushed her thumb over his knuckles.

"We'll sort it out, first thing tomorrow morning."

"I'll ..." Sarah Jane struggled to put her thoughts into words, "I'll see what I can do, Doctor Smith."

"Oh, please, call me John. No need for formalities."

Rose could feel the tension in the room and she was unsure of what to say. She wanted to make sure that Sarah Jane was alright, but, this was John's first night as a free man. She wanted to make sure he felt at home and wanted to banish his fears.

"Well, I think, it's probably a good idea for John to take a bath."

"Of course," Sarah Jane ushered them both into the small wash room, "I'll fill the tub, and you can both have a nice relaxing soak. It's the least I can do. Miss Noble dropped by when you were out, Rose. Left some clothes for John, she said you'd be expecting them."

"Thank you, Sarah Jane." He gave a grin, the kind she thought reminded her of Harriet Jones.

Rose felt awkward. She'd had a few drinks in her last night and she now wasn't even sure he'd want her like that without the veil of alcohol to hide behind. She knew that she wanted John, needed him to keep her grounded, so why was she so nervous?

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it. There's a bar of soap on the utility stand, I think there's a clean washcloth in the draw, and towels, there's a spare towel here somewhere."

"Rose," he said, calming her fears instantly, the use of her name was a break in the storm that waged around her. "Stay, please. Bathe with me."

She looked at the tub, unsure if the both of them would even fit. He could feel her hesitation and he wasn't going to push her, though he implored with his eyes.

She kept her back turned as she removed her uniform; her fingers trembled as she popped each button from the hole where it rested. He watched her, awed, wanting nothing more than to pull the garment over her head and marvel at the plump breasts below. He felt himself twitch at the thought and hastened his own state of undress.

By the time she was finished, he was ready and waiting. He stepped forward running the tips of his long slender fingers up her arms. He was being a gentleman; she knew then that he was trying to make this special for her, for the both of them. "So beautiful, Rose," he whispered, his eyes hooded and dark.

It was a mess of limbs and gangly legs, their knees knocked together as they forced themselves into the tub built for one. She leaned back against his chest; but there was nothing sexual about the act. She felt safe, sheltered in his arms. She wondered how she was going to broach the subject of Harold Saxon. It could wait; she was right where she wanted to be just now.

She felt the washcloth cool her fevered skin as John moved it against her skin. He circled her flat belly and wondered idly if she had any idea of the possibilities beneath his fingers. He chastised himself silently, this thought, he'd keep to himself for now.

Sarah Jane noticed the gleam in the Sheriff's eye as they reappeared in the homely little sitting room. Doctor Smith was good for her, and, she was sure the Sheriff was good for him.

"I ... I hope you don't mind." She pointed to the pile of blankets in the middle of the room, "Since you insist on me taking your bed, Sheriff, it was the least I could do."

A make-shift bed awaited them, littered with cushions. "I used every spare linen that I could find, Rose."

Rose smiled, exhausted enough just to flop on the floor where she currently stood. "It's lovely. Thank you, Sarah Jane."

John noticed her yawn and made her excuses, "I think, perhaps it's time for us to retire for the night, Sarah Jane Smith. Rose has had quite a day."

"Of course. Good night, Sheriff Tyler, Doctor Smith." She excused herself, leaving the two alone.

"I could ... take the settee if you like?" he offered.

Rose stood on tip toes to press her lips to the corner of his mouth. "I think, I'd like it better if you held me tonight. Last night was wonderful, but, let's just sleep, yeah?"

"I think, that's a very good idea." He drew back the top cover and ushered her beneath it. He took his place behind her, pulling her in to his chest. He wrapped her in his embrace, strong, safe arms that belayed their actual strength.

He pushed a lock of hair from her eyes and placed a kiss to the tip of her nose. Leaning over her slender frame, his hand started to wander. He hitched up the night shirt she wore, his fingers brushing the skin of her thigh. "John, I don't think we should. Sarah Jane's in the other room."

"Shh."

He relaxed her body, his nimble fingers dancing across the band of her underwear. He moved the fabric aside and gently brushed her glistening curls. He brought his head to her ear, his tone was deep, but she didn't object. "You helped me, Rose Tyler. You fought for my freedom today, put your job, your life, yourself, on the line for me. Let me do this for you."

She shuddered as his breath tickled her neck. He was gentle, as long fingers parted her folds and she moaned, bringing her free hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle the noise as it left her throat.

"I'm here now," he continued, "I've got you. Let yourself go, Rose."

She tensed as his finger found her warmth, but he waited, gave her the chance to adjust to the sensation. When he was sure she was comfortable, he added a second finger.

"John," his name dripped from her lips and he couldn't help but smirk against her neck.

She reached her free hand back, finding him hard against the shorts that Sarah Jane had found for him. She cupped him through the fabric, her hand rubbing back and forth across his length.

"Rose," he stuttered, "Sweetheart, if you keep doing that, I'm going to come. This is all about you."

Her head lolled back against his shoulder as she rocked herself back against his chest, gaining momentum as he crooked his fingers in a 'come hither motion'.

He kept up the nonsense talk, making sure it was all about her, pushing her, willing her to break under his touch. She was beautiful like this, he thought with undeniable satisfaction.

With a twist and a shout, she held him, hard in her hand as she came. He was embarrassed to find himself falling after her. He'd wanted this to be about her, but he could hardly restrain himself. She was far too beautiful to resist. He wasn't sure how any man had ever rebuffed her. He'd have been stupid to try.

He apologised for the mess between them and she snuggled back into his arms as they tightened around her. He waited for her breathing to steady before he brought his hand to her chest, placing it over her left breast as he spoke.

"Rose?"

"Mmm," she mumbled, any longer and she'd be off to dream land.

"Rose, I'm not quite sure how to say this, but Rose Tyler, I think I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note: Here be chapter eight. There are plans to be made, misunderstandings to deal with and bruised hearts that need mending. For lovers of Jack, cheer up. We decided to give him a bigger part in this story than originally planned because well quite frankly we love him too. Chapter nine has also been written but needs betai****ng. Will post it as soon as its ready**_

"_Rose, I'm not quite sure how to say this, but Rose Tyler, I think I love you."_

His words immediately pulled Rose from her descent into dream land. With her heart racing she stared at him, wide-eyed, their depths broadcasting her obvious nervousness and confusion.

"John," she said softly. "I don't … I can't …" She closed her eyes briefly as she tried to gather her thoughts together.

To his credit and her relief, John did not break the awkward silence.

Rose tried again. "John, I care about you so much. It's just that things have happened so fast between us. I'm attracted to you; well that's obvious," she said, her whole face flushing a lovely shade of pink. "The minute we met I felt like I knew you; that I'd be safe with you. Then there's the way you make me feel when we are together and the loneliness that cuts through me when we're not. It frightens me a bit, the intensity of these feelings. I think I'm losing my heart to you, John and it scares me." Her last words were almost spoken as a whisper yet he heard her.

He pulled her closer to him, reverently brushing his lips across her forehead.

"It's all right, Rose. I know we haven't exactly had a normal courtship but then our first meeting wasn't what people would consider normal either. That doesn't mean we can't find our way together in this relationship. As long as what you and I both want is the same then it's the right thing for both our hearts. I'm not going to push you into making a declaration of your feelings. Right now I just want to hold you, although-" he chuckled. "-I think we'd both be more comfortable if I changed into some clean shorts first."

John had anticipated her blush and when it came he kissed her hard before finally untangling himself from her arms. He rose from the makeshift bed to collect the clean clothes from the side dresser before heading for the door to the kitchen. Reaching it he turned to face Rose, an irresistible smile playing on his lips. "Sleep now. I'm going to clean up and change. And yes, I'm coming back to bed," he answered, seeing the unspoken question in her eyes. Without a further word he left the room.

Rose's last thought as she drifted into sleep was that perhaps losing her heart was not so scary after all. She sensed rather then heard him return to bed. As his arms tightened around her, she snuggled into him as close as possible, his warmth wrapping itself around both her body and her dreams.

Morning's light dawned soon enough; the first pale rays breached the cracks in the window covers to shine directly into Rose's face. Grimacing at the light, she forgot momentarily that she was not alone until she felt a strong hand gently massaging the soft skin of her belly and soft kisses raining down on her neck. With a quickly beating heart she turned over to meet John's look of adoration.

_God, but he's beautiful!_ she thought. "Hello." She was incapable of saying anything else right now.

She was rewarded by _that_ smile. "Hello," he repeated in a lazy, content voice. "You know I could get used to this. Waking up with you every morning."

"Mmm, I'm counting on it," she replied without thinking.

He arched his eyebrows in question. "Yeah?"

She bit her bottom lip in nervousness but did not back away from the subject. "Yes, John."

"Brilliant," he replied before kissing her nearly senseless.

Rose was quite sure that more than kissing would have followed had it not been for the loud knock coming from the door leading into the kitchen. Sarah Jane, having heard the murmur of voices was trying to be tactful.

"Rose, John, I've put the kettle on if you want a hot drink. Oh, and I have two messages for you, Rose, when you're ready."

With a soft laugh, Rose answered her. "Thank you, Sarah Jane. We'll be up in a minute."

Looking at John, she gave him one final kiss before extracting herself from his arms. "I'm going to get dressed. When you're done I'll meet you back in the kitchen." She paused for a moment, a sad serious note present in her voice when she next spoke again. "We need to make funeral arrangements for your Aunt, John and then I need to work out what's going to happen next. You and Sarah Jane both need protecting until Harold Saxon is brought to justice. I … I couldn't bear to lose you," she trailed off, her last few words breaking up under the emotion she felt.

John grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight. "Nothing's going to happen, Rose. I won't let it. We'll see this through. You and me, okay? I won't ever let you go," he declared before pulling her to him to hold her close. The kiss that he bestowed, despite his ardour, was chaste; but every second it lasted convinced her of his dedication and need of her. When he broke the kiss and released her, Rose felt like she was flying. She walked towards her bedroom with a light heart, turning just once more at the door to give him a shy smile. He was still watching her as she entered her bedroom and closed the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Rose walked into the kitchen to see John and Sarah Jane at the table already drinking coffee. John appeared to be wearing a man's dressing gown. Rose made a mental note to ask Donna where she had obtained that particular item along with the other gentlemen clothing. Sarah stood up at her approach but Rose bid her to sit back down as she grabbed the steaming kettle from the stove to make herself a hot drink.

"You said you had two messages for me, Sarah Jane," said Rose as she stirred her beverage. "Who are they from?"

Sarah Jane put down her cup. "Well, Donna brought them. I was already up when I heard the knock. I was worried that we might wake you but-" she smiled. "-You were both sleeping like new born babes … but anyway um … Donna said she'd come back and bring some fresh food for breakfast. She should be here soon I would think."

"And the other message?"

"Ah, yes. Donna said it was from Rancher Harkness. He's in town and said he'd call around to see you this morning. Something about a personal thank you for helping capture those cattle rustlers the other day."

Rose nearly spilt her coffee. _Oh no! He can't come here. Not now._

"Why?" came a quiet voice beside her.

Rose gasped, suddenly realising that she had voiced her thoughts out loud. Turning to John she tried to give him an answer.

"John, it's not safe for anyone other than a trusted few to know you are here, or Sarah for that matter. The more people that know the less chance of keeping your whereabouts quiet and someone tipping off Harold Saxon," she finished but her voice was less than convincing even if it was a very valid reason.

"But Rose," broke in Sarah Jane. "You said yesterday that you'd tell James Harkness if you had too."

Rose did remember and mentally kicked herself for sharing too much information. John was looking at her with both curiosity and a touch of hurt in his eyes. She could not keep the truth from him.

"John," she began tentatively. "James and I have been friends for a very long time. He suggested to the townsfolk of Old Verity that I be given this job. At the time I just thought he was grateful because I saved his son and at first I think he was but-"

"He fell in love with you," interrupted John, his words sounding a little harsher then intended.

Rose winced but she would not lie. "Yes, I believe he is in love with me."

Neither of them had noticed that Sarah Jane had left the room.

John could not contain his jealousy any longer. "And you … you slept with me knowing this. You gave yourself to me even though you have feelings for this other man."

It was Rose's turn to be shocked. "What?" she uttered, almost angry that he would think her capable of this. Suddenly her ire vanished as she looked at him, vulnerable and alone. Rising from her chair she moved to kneel at his side. "John, I would never do that. James is a friend. He's been good to me and I guess on some level I love him but I'm not in love with him. Even before I met you I knew that being the wife of James Harkness was not for me. And now that I've met you, I …" she trailed off, not quite sure if she should say the words that were about to come out.

"Please, Rose," he begged, his jealousy of a few moments ago forgotten. "Tell me what you were going to say."

"I don't want to be with anyone else. Only you," she whispered.

"Oh, Rose, I'm sorry," he breathed. "I behaved so stupidly just now. I can't bear the thought of anyone else having you. Forgive me?" Rose nodded. He would have taken her in his arms but the slam of the front door and the well known voice of Donna Noble prevented him from doing so. Instead, he held out his hand to help her up, the strength of his grip and his shining eyes reassuring her that everything was all right between them.

As he let go her hand, Donna entered the kitchen talking non stop to Sarah Jane and then to Rose as they sorted out the food for breakfast. Amidst the chatter came another knock at the door which made Rose stop what she was doing and catch John's eye momentarily. He gave her a reassuring nod, but it did little to lessen her anxiety over the inevitable meeting with James Harkness.

Rose's hands trembled as she opened the door.

"Morning, Sheriff," said James, his charming smile easing somewhat the butterflies in her stomach.

"Good morning, James, and you know better by now to drop the Sheriff title and call me Rose," she replied.

"Never let it be said that James Harkness was without manners. Rose, these are for you. Pretty flowers for a pretty woman," he enthused whilst handing over the richly coloured posy.

Rose blushed but at the same time she felt sad. She could not give this wonderful man what he wanted. In fact, it was very likely that James would leave here today with bruises to his heart.

Her silence must have lasted longer than she thought as James touched her shoulder briefly enquiring if she was all right.

She took in the lovely fragrance of the blooms before smiling up at him. "Thank you for these; they're wonderful." Suddenly the smile slipped from Rose's face, replaced by a serious look "Sorry James, I've had a lot on my mind the last few days."

"Anything I can do to help?" he enquired in true James Harkness gallantry.

"There might be. Come on into the kitchen. There's quite a tale to be told and I think you're going to need some fresh coffee to deal with it," she finished evasively.

As she opened the door to the kitchen James was surprised to find that they were not alone. "Well now, what's all this?" he queried.

Rose nervously started the introductions. "James Harkness, this is Doctor John Smith and Miss Sarah Jane Smith and you already know Miss Donna Noble."

"Ah yes, Miss Noble, lovely to see you again. Thank you for passing on my messages to Sheriff Tyler. I'm so glad she has a good friend whom she can trust."

Rose had to stifle the giggle that rose to her throat as she watched her friend turn almost the same colour as her hair as she thanked the rancher for his compliment.

James turned his attention to John. "I believe I've heard about you, sir. The rumours said we had a new doctor in town," he said as he held his hand out in greeting. John took it and the two men firmly shook hands.

Finally James spoke with Sarah Jane. "Welcome, Miss Smith, to Old Verity. Are you settling in well with your brother?"

"Mr Harkness, thank you, but please, Doctor Smith is not related to me. I worked at Frankston Manor for the late Mayor, Harriet Jones, who was also a good friend. But I understand it's easy to make such a mistake considering our same surname."

James looked embarrassed for a moment but quickly recovered. "Oh, well thank you Miss Smith for being so gracious about my error. I heard about the murder of Harriet Jones. I was fortunate to meet her on several occasions. She was a lovely lady and I am very sorry that she is no longer with us." James then turned his focus back to John. "I guess you're here to speak to the Sheriff about your medical findings and to issue the death certificate?"

John's head dropped, his right hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck nervously. "Actually, Harriet was my Aunt," he replied in a soft voice and-"

"I think we should all sit down," broke in Rose. "Sarah Jane, would you mind making us all another cup of coffee, please? She turned back to James. "Remember I said earlier that there was a story to tell? Well, you are about to hear it."

For the next hour James sat at the table, forgetting all about his slowly cooling coffee as Rose filled him in on the events of the last few days. Every now and then, Donna or Sarah Jane would pipe up with some forgotten piece of information.

John stayed silent, saying nothing but kept his eyes, fixed on Rose, during the entire conversation; a fact that James did not miss. It also did not escape his notice the way Rose constantly looked at Doctor Smith, her eyes radiating worry and concern for this man while her consistent touches to his arms and hands spelt without words that she was attracted to him. The knowledge sent pain through his heart and suddenly it really was too crowded in this room.

"Forgive me," he said as he rose from the table. "This is a lot of information to take in. I just need a few minutes." Not waiting for anyone's reply James left the kitchen and headed back to the small parlour.

It was not long before Rose joined him, consternation evident on her face. She opened her mouth to speak but whatever she intended to say was cut off by James talking first.

"Rose, are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" he questioned.

For a moment, Rose was unsure whether James was referring to the inevitable confrontation with Harold Saxon or her relationship with John. The pain in her friend's eyes convinced her it was the latter but she would not lie to him.

"Yes, James, I do," she replied softly.

The rancher gave a sigh. "I saw the way you looked at Doctor Smith, Rose. God knows I've been trying to get you to look at me that way for two years." He turned away from her so she would not see the wetness in his eyes. Blinking back the tears, he turned around to face her again, lifting one hand to gently cup her cheek. "I've no chance, of making you fall in love with me now, have I?" he said sadly. He could see the answer in her eyes before she even spoke.

"James, I'm sorry. You're a good man, a wonderful friend but I can't be what you want me to be." Rose took his hand from her cheek, holding it tightly in her own. "Even before John came into my life there were times when I thought perhaps loving you as a friend would be enough but I knew deep down it wasn't. I have to be true to myself and you deserve so much more then me. You deserve to have a woman be in love with you; one who's as mad about you as you are about her. Someone who can be a good wife to you and mother to your children. Someone you can protect and cherish for the rest of your life. She's out there James and one day you'll find her, I promise."

Rose raised her eyes to meet his and he almost kicked himself at seeing the tears and pain within their depths. She really did feel deeply about the fact that she had hurt him. Because he loved her he quelled his own sorrow, his one desire only to see her smile again.

Forcing a grin to his lips he gallantly kissed her hand. "Well, my dear Rose, it's not quite the situation I'd hoped for but I'd like it very much if we could still be friends. Do you think that's possible or do you think my wonderful charm may just be a little more than you can handle?"

A laugh lifted from her throat, breaking the tension between them. This time it was she who kissed his hand partially in both relief and gratitude. "Thank you, James and yes, I would still very much like to be friends. Oh and by the way I think your charm is quite endearing."

"Oh, yes, women just can't resist me," he joked. "Anyway, I believe I made an offer of assistance to you earlier. We should go back in there and see what we can do about protecting this Doctor Smith of yours and Miss Sarah Jane Smith."

"What did you have in mind?" queried Rose.

"I trade directly with the eldest son and chief of the local tribe. I do it myself so that there are no misunderstandings between us. It's possible that I could convince them to hide our two friends until Harold Saxon is brought to justice. But-" he added, "-it could not be for too long. Word would eventually get out that there are 'pale faces' living with the tribe and that's likely to tip our outlaw off."

"The chief and his son are both good men. I hope it won't be too long either but it's a sound plan, James." She smiled sweetly up at him before linking her arm through his. "Come on then friend; let's go discuss this with the others."

James could not help but grin back at her in return as he followed her. There were some people in life worth getting one's heart bruised for; Rose Tyler was one of them.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors Notes: Hello all, Did you miss us? We sincerely apologise for the long delay in updating this story. My wonderful co author, mrs_roy has sadly been very ill so we had to put the story on hiatus for a fair while but we are back now and will try to get this up and running again. In the meantime we present Chapter Nine to you and thank all our dear readers for your patience.**_

After two hours and several coffees later, James rose from the table, confident that he could carry out his part of the plan.

"Well, I suppose I really should be off to Frankston Manor," supplied James. "Somebody will have to arrange the casket. It seems too dangerous for John or Sarah Jane to break the news; we don't want you being exposed to a lynch mob. I'm afraid there's no way we can wait for your uncle Christopher to return, John."

He nodded to John who merely shook his head in acknowledgement.

Rose squeezed John's hand, their fingers now tightly clasped together. James tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat as he watched her free hand brush the hair from the doctor's forehead and her lips brush the same place soon after. He wondered, silently, if Rose truly understood the magnitude of her feelings towards this man. He was sure that if she really didn't, she soon would.

John stood, his arm stretched out in front of his body as he extended his hand to James, a thank you, but beyond that, a simple symbol of friendship. He needed the man to know he was no threat. The gentleman's code that was give and take recognized, James shook the man's hand and inclined his head. He was silent, but his eyes spoke the words for him – _take care of her or you'll have me to deal with. _

James turned to address Rose then, "I'll be back when I have word from the Chief and his son. Best keep a low profile until then, Rosie."

"Take care, James, and thank you again, for everything."

Donna looked up from her place next to Sarah Jane and blushed slightly as her eyes took in the sight of James Harkness, his chiselled jaw and steely blue eyes, just the beginning of the rest of the sculpture.

"I was just leaving myself; let me see you out, James." Donna caught Rose's eye over the rancher's broad shoulder and shrugged.

James smiled, his dimples shining like polished diamonds, the likes of which she'd never seen, and again, Donna felt the faint hue of flush hit her cheeks as he spoke.

"How could I refuse such an offer, Miss Noble? Shall we away?"

Donna giggled as she took his hand, stepping from the front door and descending the stairs, out into the light of the new day.

Sarah Jane watched the pair leave and smiled as she whispered under her breath. "I think that might be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Rose laughed and John furrowed his brow in confusion. Rose had informed him earlier that morning about the feelings James held. He wondered if in part, this wasn't her way of assuring him that she was only for him, that one day, one impossibly impossible day, she might come to be his wife. _Rose Smith_, had a real ring to it. Who was he to argue, he should encourage Donnas crush if it meant that James might actually take the bait and surrender his feelings for Rose in the process.

A selfish man doth not necessarily a foolish man make, he thought.

Puzzled by the reaction from Rose and now Sarah Jane who were both giggling, John decided that to save face and enquire after the joke.

"She'll give him a run for him money," Rose told him some time later, after the laughs had abated and the sombre mood had returned. "Donna's anything but a lady, James has well and truly met his match."

Suddenly, John could not meet her eyes as he watched his shoe scuff across the hard floor below him. He knew all too well that Rose would have to leave soon, that there should be nothing left to chance, lest somebody find out that he was here, with her, with this beautiful woman who'd saved his life at a time when he was drowning. He was helpless, though he wanted to tuck her into his side, not to have her leave his sight, he knew she was independent, but most of all, he knew that if he was to endanger her life because of his own sense of selfishness, he'd never forgive himself.

"John, what's the matter? You've gone awfully quiet."

"I … I just," he stuttered, unsure of what to say to her, aware of her earlier hesitation that accompanied his declaration of love. "I don't want you to go, Rose. I know that our relationship has progressed rather quickly, but I can't imagine my life without you in it. I'm afraid, Rose. I'm a doctor, I've seen death and I know what it's like when your loved ones don't come back." He swallowed thickly before continuing. "I lost my family, Rose, and I can't bear to so much as contemplate losing you. Saxon is a dangerous man, Rose."

Rose stepped into John's arms; wrapping them firmly around her she rested her forehead against his. His hands tightened automatically at the small of her back and he pressed his body into hers as he catalogued each little curve, each rounded line of her beautiful shape.

"John," she spoke. "I know you're worried, but I'll be fine, honestly, it's my job, it's what I do. I'm not going to leave you; we have far too much to look forward to, so please, trust me when I tell you that I'll be fine."

John visibly sagged, his shoulders slumping as though he'd given up the fight. He pressed his lips to her temple and muttered close to her ear.

"I'm just a humble physician, Rose Tyler. I can set broken bones and apply salve to wounds, but I can't raise the dead. I refuse to apologize for wanting to keep you safe. We're so fragile, we wither, we …" He couldn't finish the thought for fear that he'd hex them both in the process.

Rose moved to look up from her position against his chest and smiled. "I'm glad I have you to defend my honour. I'm not sure what I'd do without you, Doctor Smith." She tugged at the undershirt, pulling it free of his trousers and ran her hands across the skin of his sides. He shuddered under her ministrations and backed her to the chaise in the middle of the room.

Sarah Jane was close by, there would be no time to make nice just now so he kissed her soundly and vowed to take her to the stars and back. Rose tickled his ribs and giggled before taking her hat and bidding John farewell.

A voice from behind him startled John from his musings.

"She'll be fine, Doctor Smith, just fine."

He swallowed immediately, unable to uncross his fingers as the feeling of helplessness set in yet again.

"I hope you're right, Sarah Jane, I really do hope you're right.

Rose dismounted outside the court house and stood for a moment, the morning sun warming her face and evoking feelings that had long since sat dormant at the base of her heart. Could it be that she did love John Smith? She was certainly capable; he was more than easy on the eye, not to mention his dancing. The Doctor did have some moves. She thought about the conversation they'd had last night, would it really be so bad to let John Smith be the keeper of her heart? She smiled at the thought.

"Day dreaming will get you into trouble my dear Sheriff. I should know, I day dream a lot. Just recently, I dreamt that I was the Mayor of Old Verity, my crimson, velvet cape hung proudly from my shoulders, like great robes. But the dream I like the most, Miss Tyler is the one where I own this town, where Verity is mine

Rose kept her back firm, though she was shaking on the inside; she refused to let her anxiety grow. A peroxide blonde Saxon with a crudely shaped goatee stepped forward and brushed his fingers along the side of her cheek. She flinched, but kept her composure, thoughts of her night in John's arms, the way that he held her, stroked her, keeping her strong in the face of such danger. He would have been proud.

"How is he? Your precious Doctor? I hope he's keeping you in good health." The man chuckled as he adjusted the well fitted black suit around his shirt collar.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mister Saxon."

"Oh, please, call me Harold, Mister Saxon is so formal. So, Sheriff Tyler, how are you enjoying the new arrival, our very own Doctor Smith? I do hope you're being careful, though I've always maintained the woman's place is in the kitchen, barefoot and preferably pregnant."

Rose froze. Up until now, she'd not even entertained the notion that children might be a possibility in her life, but then, after the night she'd spent with John … No, it wouldn't happen, not after just one night. She knew better than to let Harold Saxon get to her.

"Well, I'm sure Doctor Smith has his affairs in order. Far be it for me to interfere in his business. I'm just here to bring justice to the town, to see the vermin eradicated and the criminals to the stockades." She gave him her sweetest smile.

"Oh yes, after what happened to poor Mayor Jones, I'm sure you've got your work cut out for you. Did I hear right, that it was Doctor Smith accused of the murder, accused by your very own deputy who seems to have skipped town. That can't be good for your self image, Sheriff. Imagine the scandal, the woman overseeing our town, sharing her bed with a murderer. People will talk, Miss Tyler."

"I assure you, _Harold_, that I don't know what you're talking about. Doctor Smith was pardoned with new information. He's a free man, and I think he deserves his privacy during his time of mourning."

Saxon stepped forward, placing his hands on her arms and pulled her body into his. "You're a feisty one." He placed his lips to her ear as he spoke. "I have eyes and ears everywhere, Sheriff Tyler. Nothing gets past Harold Saxon, do you hear me. I know that you're screwing John Smith, and I'd hate for him to have the same little accident as his Aunt did. Oh how she screamed, begged for me not to take her feeble life. It made me hard, just knowing that I had such power."

Rose felt Saxon's arousal pressed firmly against her body and pulled herself out of his embrace, the fright obvious on her face. There was no way she could hide it now, he had the upper hand. He had always been three steps ahead.

Harold tipped his hat and winked before he issued a final warning.

"I will be Mayor, Miss Tyler; and I'm so looking forward to working with you. I've often dreamt about taking a woman as beautiful as you across my desk, in my office with the doors thrown open for the minions to see. If you think you're safe with your Doctor, Sheriff, then you'd better think again. Good day to you."

Rose stood trembling in the street. She watched as Harold Saxon, cloaked in his disguise, strutted down the way, pausing occasionally to greet the towns' folk, shaking their hands, and kissing their children. Rose felt her blood run cold. He'd just threatened her, threatened John and all she held dear. She couldn't let him get away with such treachery, but her legs would not move and she found herself buckling as her knees gave way from under her.

Donna and James Harkness were making their way across the dusty road when they noticed a prone figure in the dirt. James made at a run, his work chaps protecting his legs as he came to a halt in the dirt beside Rose.

"Rose, Rose, it's me, it's James. Talk to me, Rose."

Donna caught up to the pair and covered her mouth abruptly as she her friend lying motionless against the cobbled path.

"James, we need to get her home, John's a doctor. He can take a look at her. Please James, is she alright? Rose, sweetheart, it's going to be alright, James is going to take you home, John will make sure you're alright, Rose."

"The horse will be fine," he assured Donna. "I'll have one of my men make a special trip."

James carried Rose half way across the town; his only thought was getting Rose to safety. She felt weightless in his arms. He couldn't hazard a guess as to what had happened to her. Hopefully John would know. As James made his way through the jail and up the stairs to the rooms above, he'd given little to no thought to Donna who had fallen behind. He realized once he'd ploughed through the front door and deposited Rose upon the small chaise that she was nowhere in sight. He felt bad, Donna was a good woman, but his priority was Rose.

"Sarah Jane," John asked, stumbling into the kitchen. "What's with all the noise?"

"John," bellowed James from the other room, "its Rose, come quickly."

John's slender legs couldn't carry him fast enough to the voice that carried through the small living space. He called for Sarah Jane to fetch his bag. It was still sitting on the floor in Rose's room, but he didn't want to leave her side. He knew he had to do it, had to push his emotions aside and be the doctor he'd trained to be, the man who had promised to put the welfare of all before his very own.

"What happened to her? Did you see what happened?"

James stalled, the look of Rose so pale before him caused his heart to skip.

"No, I … I, we found her, Donna and myself, she was in the street. We didn't know it was her until we got there. Is she going to be alright? Please, tell me that my Rose is going to be alright."

John was taken aback by the comment and glared at James Harkness, _His Rose_? No, Rose had never been this man's. James knew he'd overstepped the mark, the look on the other man's face told him everything he needed to know. John showed the face of a lover who'd go to the greatest of lengths to protect his mate. James wasn't completely surprised as he watched John's slender fingers glide across the skin of her cheek with such tenderness, as though he'd explored the plains of her body before. She was clearly his; Rose Tyler belonged to John Smith.

The tips of John's fingers slipped down Roses arm, his digits feeling for her pulse, thread, but still relatively strong. His hands scoured her body for any sign of injury, but apart from a nasty looking gash just above her left eye, and the bruise now forming on her upper arm she was intact and seemed to be through the worst of her encounter. Lifting her slim form into his arms, John carried Rose through to the bedroom and made her comfortable. He removed her uniform, and pulled the blanket around her body to keep her warm as she slumbered in her under garments.

His hands were buried in his pockets as he wandered back to the kitchen where the others had congregated. Donna had long since joined them, but he'd been far too busy to herald her arrival. Donna was the first to speak.

"How is she, do you know what happened?"

John shook his head. "As far as I can tell, she simply fainted. It may have been sun exposure, more likely it's shock, I can't be sure, but she has all the symptoms." He didn't even want to think about trying to explain his theory that she might have been attacked. In broad daylight, who would do that?

He faked a smile. "She'll be fine. I'll keep her under observation, but the rest will do her good for now. Right then, how about a nice cup of tea, Sarah Jane?"

When Rose woke from her period of rest, the dark of night was slowly creeping, the last rays of sun floating downward over the valley. She felt disorientated until she realized where she was.

"John," she called, worried that this had all been a terrible dream.

The smile that greeted her was warm and inviting, his hair stood up as though he'd rubbed his fingers through it one too many times, but he was still there, and he still came to her as if service to his queen. He sat himself on the edge of her bed, tentative fingers seeking her hand, quiet lips pressed to the corner of her mouth.

"Hello." His voice was mellow, yet tender.

"Hello," she smiled back at him. His eyes were wide and shining and she found herself getting lost in their depths, the likes of which she thought must have seen so much beyond her wildest dreams. He was wise beyond her years and she wondered briefly if she could ever be enough for him.

"Sorry I frightened you. You really didn't need to fuss."

His fingers brushed the hair from her face, lingering before John Spoke.

"I'm a Doctor, Rose. It's my job, but the fact that you're the most precious patient I've ever had to deal with makes my job easy." He cleared his throat cautiously before continuing. "Do you think you're up to telling me what happened?"

"I … I …" she tried. John's arms came around her in an instant. She felt safe - he felt just like home. "It was him, Harold Saxon. It's silly really, we had a bit of a run in, I shouldn't have let him get to me the way that he did."

John's jaw tightened and he balled his free fist tightly into the sheet. He closed his eyes and counted to ten not wanting to alarm Rose after everything she'd been through. Rose caught on though, and shimmied herself into a sitting position, pushing herself closer to the only man she truly wanted.

"I'm fine, honestly. He didn't hurt me." She took a deep breath. "But, I don't think it's safe for you to be here, John. He knows, about you, about us. We need to get you and Sarah Jane to safety as soon as possible. He can't get away with this."

"You expect me to leave you now, after this, Rose, after what he did to you. I won't do it."

"John, please." She tipped his face up to look at her, one finger tucked under his chin. "It has to be this way. This is the only way that you and I can be together. If there's any hope of a future for us, I need you to trust me."

John opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a timely head at the frame of the bedroom door.

"Hi Rose, nice to see you awake again." James Harkness turned to John and inclined his head. "I'm awfully sorry to interrupt this moment between the two of you, but I've just had word from Sol Solace. He says his father, chief Kasterborous has agreed to take in John and Sarah Jane. I think it would be wise if we started to move out as soon as possible. It's at least a day's travel from here. I've saddled up your horse, Donna and Sarah Jane have arranged for provisions, and Sol will meet us en route to the Indian camp." James fiddled with the cuff of his sleeve briefly. "I'll give you two a moment to finish your discussion, best be getting dressed and meeting us down stairs." He tipped his hat and left the room.

"Rose, please, don't make me do this. I can do a lot of things, but watching you save the day at the cost of losing you? That's not one of them."

Rose shook her head, moving to press her body against John's. She nuzzled at his neck, taking in his scent, the feel of fresh stubble beneath her nose.

"I'm sorry, John. I'm the Sheriff, and that means that in this town, the buck stops with me."

Suddenly, John shifted his weight, pressing Rose into the base of the lumpy mattress and crawled up her body, his knee pressed hard between her legs. His hand came up to cup her clothed breast and before Rose knew it he'd shifted her garments, freed himself from the confines of his trousers and had entered her with a nudge and a quick thrust. Rose moaned into his mouth as he moved to cover it with his own, nipping at her bottom lip. The coupling was frantic, and needy, neither of them spoke for fear that it might be the last time they'd have the chance.

John held Rose in the aftermath of their love making. He whispered nonsense and promises he was not altogether sure he could keep, words and vows so solemn that Rose knew now more than ever where her heart truly was. He extracted himself from her arms, excusing himself to take a moment in the bathroom, suggesting she pick some warm clothes and get dressed. Rose couldn't help but smile to herself.

She watched his retreating back for a moment before throwing her head back down into the pillow and smiling.

"I think," she said in all honesty, "that I might just be falling in love with you, Doctor John Smith."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author Notes: It's been a long time since we updated this fic so hope some of you remember it. Chapter Eleven is with a beta so will post it when its edited and finished. My co-author is moving to another country shortly so not quite sure when we will continue but we promise all our readers that we will finish this story. Chapter beta'd by glory_jean. Thanks._**

The journey out from Old Verity to the Indian camp was slow going. The new moon, though a welcome co-incidence, also meant that the four travellers had to be extra careful as they guided their horses through the inky darkness. James led the way followed closely by Sarah Jane. Behind them riding almost side by side were John and Rose. James initially thought to separate the two lovers because of the obvious target they would make being together but, seeing the look of adoration in Rose's eyes for the man next to her, he knew suggesting the idea would be pointless. A pang of regret tugged at his heart but he quickly dismissed it. The route to the camp was not too arduous but even a small distraction could result in a terrible accident. He prayed that Rose would remember that. Perhaps it was woman's intuition because just then he heard her say something to John before urging her horse forward to join him up front.

"I can practically hear you thinking, James Harkness," she teased lightly before adopting a more serious tone. "You don't need to worry about me you know. Think I've proven more than once that I know how to take care of myself."

James nodded, the small movement visible to Rose even under the cover of night. "I never doubted that you could, Rose but love tends to blind us to things sometimes."

"I'm aware of the dangers, James. My feelings for John won't turn me into blundering fool. If anything, I think they heighten my sense of alertness because I've got to keep him safe."

A small sigh escaped the rancher's lips as he finally accepted the inevitable. "You love him, don't you?" he said softly.

"I think …" she started but James interrupted her. "It's okay my dear. He's a good man, Rose. Worthy of your love I think."

Letting go of her reins briefly Rose reached over to give James' arm a gentle squeeze. "Thank you, James. You're a remarkable man."

"I know," he countered and even in the dark she could see his cheeky grin.

Rose smiled at her friend's lack of modesty. What a challenge he would be for any woman. The thought made her think of Donna, who after helping them all prepare for this journey, decided it was better to remain in town. Donna, for all her bluster and roughness, had a good heart and deserved happiness. Rose was not one for matchmaking but since's Donna's interest lay with James Harkness, she would do her best to present her friend in the best way possible.

"It's a pity Donna couldn't join us. She is such wonderful company at any time and a very good friend. It's a shame many people don't see that. All they see is the barmaid but underneath it all she's still a woman, soft, sweet and in need of a protector," she finished slyly.

James gave a small chuckle of mirth before he answered. "I don't know about needing a protector. Donna seems to handle herself pretty well and today she didn't even flinch when helping me get you back to your rooms or during the packing for this journey. She even came up with ideas and items that I never thought of and I'm a far more experienced traveller."

"Oh there's no doubt that Donna has her head screwed on right. She's probably the strongest willed and most level-headed women I've met. But she's only human. She wants to share her life with someone; fall in love and have a hand to hold. It's just a pity that so many men in Old Verity are blind and can't see that. As soon as the words left her lips she knew James would see it for the challenge it was. As to whether he would take it, well that would be up to him. At the very least she hoped that he might make a better effort to get to know Donna when they returned to town.

James could not stop himself from laughing. "Sheriff Tyler, clearly there are not enough criminals out there so now you turn to matchmaking. Don't give up your day job sweetheart. Now go, you've left your lover alone for too long. Can't protect him if you aren't up close and personal now can you?"

He laughed again as an indignant "James Harkness," fell from her lips as she turned her horse back towards John. Dear Rose. She really did care about him. In the moments that followed, he thought about what she had said. Donna Noble, from his acquaintance was indeed an interesting woman. Perhaps when this was all over he would think about it again.

As Rose rejoined John they automatically dropped a hand from their reins, reaching for each other.

Clasping Rose's hand John murmured in a low voice, "Everything alright?"

"Yes, all good. James just wanted to make sure we were okay. He's a bit worried about us riding together. Can't say I blame him. It's probably not the best idea but if I've got to leave you with Chief Kasterborous and his tribe for a few days then I want every second I can have with you till we get there."

A soft squeeze from his hand told her he wanted the same thing. Through the darkness though, she could see he was troubled.

"Rose, we don't have to do this. I know you think that you're keeping me safe and that I can also protect Sarah Jane while we're at the camp, but isn't there another way?" he pleaded.

"I wish there was but this is the best we can come up with now. Please John," she whispered, the almost tears evident in the tenor of her words. "Don't make this harder than it already is. You and Sarah Jane will be safe while James, Donna and I bring Harold Saxon to justice. I won't be alone or unprotected, I promise."

"Yeah, but I won't be the one to do it, will I?" he bit back, with more than just a little jealousy.

Rose moved her horse in even closer to John's as they pulled their mounts up to a stop. Unclasping her hand, she raised it to his face and gently caressed his cheek. "You can't be here this time, John but once this is over I promise you'll have every moment after. That's what we're fighting for. Our forever."

It was impossible for John to reply. The emotions in him were too strong. Rose hadn't yet said she loved him in the exact words but for now that did not matter. "Our forever," he finally managed to say back to her, not as a question but as a blissful confirmation of all that they were.

"Um sorry to interrupt," came the calm quiet voice of Sarah Jane, "but James is threatening to leave you two to the coyotes if you don't keep up."

The intimate moment broken, Rose and John set back off again, both laughing at James' good natured summons

Within seconds, Sarah, John and Rose were again following their friend through the darkness. The plan was to reach a warren of caves by morning's light. This would afford them the protection from prying eyes during the daylight hours and some much required rest.

Thankfully, they reached their destination without incident. After tending to the comfort of their horses, the four travellers sought shelter in one of the larger caves and lit a small fire for warmth and heating up food. Though exhausted they all ate heartily, the sound meal replenishing their depleted energy reserves.

Afterwards when the beddings were laid out, James and Rose argued good humouredly about who would take first watch. James eventually won the battle after reminding her that it might be a few nights before she could be with John again. It was more than enough to convince Rose though she made James promise to wake her when it was her turn. The rancher bid them all to "get some rest," before he moved towards the mouth of the cave.

James Harkness had not always been a rich land owner. He knew from experience that this cavern had but the one entrance. He'd grown up roaming these territories as a man for hire, working with the cattleman and learning their skills whilst keeping friends with the local Indians. Many of the white people did not understand the ways of the tribes but he made a special effort to familiarise himself with their customs. Those efforts did not go unrewarded as evidenced by the tribe's agreement to hide John and Sarah. Aside from Rose, James knew that Chief Kasterbourous would not do this for any other white settler. Even so, John and Sarah Jane could not stay in the camp long. Before word spread, Harold Saxon needed to be brought to justice, a task that would undoubtedly be difficult. James thoughts turned to Rose and the love he'd seen in her face as she spoke of John. Though it pained him, he was determined that Harold would not get in the way of something so precious. He would protect them both as much as possible. For the remainder of his watch, he devised numerous plans to bring their enemy down.

After James had left, Sarah Jane discreetly bid John and Rose goodnight before heading to her makeshift bedding. She was not used to being in a saddle for so long and it had taken its toll on her mind and body. She fell into a deep sleep within moments of closing her eyes.

John and Rose stayed near the fire, enjoying its warmth and the closeness of each other. Neither tried to think that come the morrow they would be separated for an undetermined time. Rose could not believe that it had only been less than a week since fate brought John into her life. Now though it seemed like he had always been part of it. Saying goodbye would be like losing her own heart. Roughly, she pushed her fears away and cuddled herself closer to the man she loved, staying that way until exhaustion claimed her.

John smiled down at the woman in his arms. "Time for bed," he whispered even though he knew she would not hear him. With a strength that belied his thin frame he picked her up and made his way towards their bedding. Once he had set Rose down, he lay down beside her, pulling her towards him until their bodies fit together. Tomorrow could take care of itself; it was the here and now that counted. With that thought and a soft kiss to Rose's shoulder, he too drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, a reluctant James woke Rose for her watch. Slowly, so as not to awaken John she slipped out of his arms and headed to the mouth of the cave to keep vigil. The cattleman had not seen anything that might pose a danger but she kept her guard up until the fingers of sunset again touched the earth. By the time she returned to the inner cavern the other three were awake and preparing a quick meal to sustain them on the final journey ahead.

They were underway within the hour and made good time under the cover of the new night. The light heartedness of the evening before had worn off, wariness taking precedence over joviality, and heavy hearts out weighing the friendship of the four travellers. Even in the darkness, James and Sarah Jane could feel the tension between John and Rose but there was little they could do about it except lead them closer to that moment when the two must part.

A couple of hours before dawn they reached the Indian's camp. Outlook posts had already heralded their coming and as they reached the centre of the tribe's encampment they were met by the chief's son Sol Solace who greeted James like a long lost brother. After a few words of greeting, he then turned to Rose, taking her small hands into the grasp of his much larger ones, a large smile gracing his face.

"As always you are ever welcome, Sheriff. I regret that my father cannot come to meet you himself. You know how much he enjoys your company but he is an old man and needs his sleep. A pity, for he enjoys a beautiful face as much as any man, especially one that has brains to match."

Rose grinned madly at his last words as she opened her arms for a hug, something which Sol was only too eager to return. Grinning gave way to laughter as she teased him about hanging out too much with certain cattle ranchers. Eventually though, their mirth died as they remembered why they were here. Rose introduced Sarah Jane and John to Sol. After greeting them both, the chief's son eyed John with undisguised interest.

"So you are the man our Sheriff has lost her heart to," he said boldly ignoring Rose's astonished gasp. Chuckling loudly he turned to her, "You do realise father was quite put out by your refusal to marry me, don't you? Still I don't blame you; he's a lot prettier than me." Before John could get the wrong impression Sol turned his attention back to him again. "It's okay, John. Rose and I are just friends. It might sound strange but just by looking at you two I can see why the spirits have brought you together." To Sarah Jane he added, "Please know that we will do everything we can to keep you safe. I've already told James that my brothers will assist in anyway they can to capture Harold Saxon. Foul deeds he has done have not made him popular with local tribes and although we did not hold loyalty with the late Mayor she was a friend to us in many ways. It would bring honour to our tribe by bringing her killer to justice. Dead or alive," he finished roughly.

"I know which one I'd prefer," injected James thinking of Harold's murderous characteristics.

Silently, Rose was inclined to agree but she had the law to uphold. "You know I can't do that. I can't put into words how much I despise the man but I've still got to give him a fair trial." _What happens after that, though, is beyond my control_ she thought knowing full well the sentence that awaited Harold.

"Well I won't feel guilty about seeing his scrawny neck stretched and hanging from the nearest tree," insisted James.

"Even more reason for us all to be careful," warned Rose. "Harold doesn't have anything to lose so that makes him all the more dangerous." She made eye contact with each of her friends in turn including Sol. "The task is to bring Harold Saxon in to face justice." A sigh escaped her lips as she thought of Mickey's betrayal. "I've already lost one good man. I don't want mavericks, or heroics. All of you are important to me and no one is expendable. Okay?"

Her question was answered by nodding heads and positive replies.

Rose then turned to Sol. "Are any of the woman awake? I'd like to get Sarah Jane settled in."

"Of course. My sister has offered to help. I will be back in a moment."

He had been gone barely a minute before returning with a young Indian woman. As Sol made the introductions, Rose let go of John's hand to take hold of Sarah Jane's instead. Slowly, she ushered her forward till they came face to face with the gentle faced squaw. The women greeted each other shyly and then the tension was broken as the Indian woman whispered something too low for the men to hear but whatever the joke it made all three females giggle like young schoolgirls.

Before she left, Sarah Jane thanked James for his care and protection.

"It was a pleasure, Miss Smith," he replied gallantly as he bestowed a quick kiss to her hand.

"I'll join you shortly," promised Rose as Sarah Jane left in the company of Sol's sister. After her friend's departure, Rose took again her place at John's side. He had been very quiet during the whole proceedings and she wondered what he was thinking. She was not brave enough to look into his eyes, knowing if she did she'd be lost. They still needed to address several issues before she could say her final goodbyes. Instead, she gave his hand a tight squeeze before turning her attention to Sol again.

"So what now?"

"I'll take these two with me to freshen up and show John around. James tells me you and he are heading back to town as soon as dusk falls, so I think you can all do with some decent rest." With a quick glance at John, he continued, "I'll come find you later so you can spend some time together before it's time to leave."

"Thank you Sol," replied Rose as she placed a grateful kiss on his cheek. Likewise she gave one to James before walking a little ways from them with John still in tow. This time she did meet his eyes and gasped at the depth of emotion she found reflected back at her. As they reached out to hold each other their lips met in a tender kiss but eventually Rose forced herself to leave his secure embrace.

"Get some rest, John. I'll see you soon." With a final kiss to his beautiful freckled nose, she left to join the other women.

Sarah Jane had already washed and appeared to be sleeping comfortably on the goat skin furs, a fact that Rose was quite relieved about. It was going to be a difficult time for her, getting used to the semi primitive ways of the tribe as well as dealing with the ongoing fear of discovery. Part of Rose wished that Donna could have come to keep Sarah Jane company but then again it was already precarious for the tribe hiding two people. Adding another person to the mix would only increase the danger to everyone. She could not do that to Chief Kasterborous and Sol when they had already agreed to help her. She pushed her worry for Sarah Jane from her mind as she tried to take some rest however all she managed to do was exchange one concern for another. John! He was now a part of her forever. She missed his arms around her and his soft breathing in her ear. Scolding herself, she resolved instead to think of what they had to look forward to once Harold Saxon was caught. Slowly, these pleasant thoughts and the toll of the last two days of hard riding sent her into the land of dreams.

_She and John were walking through a beautiful garden filled with deliciously scented blooms and aromatic herbs. Suddenly John stopped, his hand left hers to reach up and cover her eyes chuckling softly at her protests. "I have a surprise for you." Gently guiding her, they walked a little further before stopping once again. "Surprise, my Rose," he sweetly murmured into her ear before allowing his hand to drop from her eyes. She let out a large gasp as she took in the sight before her. A small, white washed cottage with painted blue shutters greeted her. Flowering strands of ivy cascaded down the white walls and on the porch hung a wooden swing perfectly made for two. Rose was so overwhelmed with emotion she could not speak but the radiance on her face told her lover everything he needed to know. _

"_Welcome to our home, my darling," said John as he picked her up and carried her to the front door. _

_Before he could reach it though, it was opened from the inside and suddenly Harold Saxon appeared brandishing his shotgun, his face contorted with an evil grin. Without warning he shot John, mortally wounding him and as he fell so too did Rose. Before she could get up, Harold was there standing over her, insane laughter rising from his throat. He was the victor and there was nothing she could do about it. She sobbed out loud, begging for mercy but knew she would find none as his hands came down on her shoulders. As he spoke her name each letter dripped with poisonous intent… "Rose!"_

"Rose, Rose, wake up, my darling."

Through the mists of her sleep addled brain, gentle shaking and a trusted voice was calling her name. Wanting nothing more than to escape her nightmare she clung onto the lifeline thrown to her.

"Rose, it's John. Come back to me."

"John," she cried as sleep gradually relinquished its hold. "John," she repeated again before understanding that he was really there. In desperation she flung herself into his arms, his strength and love finally bringing her back to full wakefulness. Still sobbing heavily she tried to tell him what had happened. "Oh, John I was having such a beautiful dream and then … oh then Harold came and he killed you … and I was left alone and he was going to hurt me next but I didn't care about that because you were gone and I couldn't bear it. I just couldn't."

"It's okay, my love," he reassured her as he kissed away her tears. "It's just a dream, nothing more. You'll take care of me and bring Harold to justice. Whatever is to come, I know that somehow things will work out for us. My heart doesn't doubt that for a second so you mustn't second guess yourself now either." Grasping her hands in his, he placed a reverent kiss on them. "You are brave and strong of heart, Sheriff Rose Tyler, as well as being beautiful and when this is all over I'll be yours and you'll be mine and that's what we need to remember." Raising her face to his, he gently brushed her lips with his before drawing her back into his arms once more.

How long they stayed like that neither one knew but eventually Rose lifted her head and noticed that visibility inside the tepee was fading quickly. "How long was I asleep for?" she asked somewhat fretfully.

"A long time," replied John. "It's almost twilight. Our Indian friend came to wake you about three hours ago but you were sleeping like the dead." A soft chuckle left his lips. "Sol came back saying that his ears were still smarting from the scolding he got from his sister. She told him you needed your rest and that no one was to come wake you."

Rose gave a weak laugh but sorrow was written across her face. "I wish she had let him," she uttered brokenly. "I wanted to … I mean I hoped that we could …" Her words drifted off as she lost the courage to ask him for what she wanted most right now. Thankfully, he realised her discomfort. Smiling softly, he kissed her lips again. "James says we have one hour," he whispered conspiringly before taking her mouth again and pulling her down with him to the fur bedding.

Later as they lay side by side in each other's embrace, John murmured delicious endearments in her ear. As her heart swelled with his impassioned words, she felt the sudden urge to tell him of her love. "John," she whispered. "I want to tell you something. Something I should have said before but I wasn't brave enough to do so. I …"

John's fingers on her lips stilled her words. She looked at him, somewhat confused by his refusal to hear her declaration of love. He noticed her hurt expression and quickly leaned down to kiss away her frown.

"It's not that I don't want to hear the words, Rose. Believe me, you can't imagine how much I long to hear them. Will you wait till all this is over and then when I have you like this once more, when we get to be one body again, then tell me. Think how much more it will mean once we've been through this baptism by fire. Can you do that for me, my beautiful Rose?"

"Yes," she answered softly. She would go to hell and back for this man and perhaps might very well have too. "Yes," she repeated. "I'll wait." Pulling his head down to hers again, she tried to tell him with kisses what he would not allow her to say for now in words.

All too soon though there was a loud cough from outside followed by Sol's voice warning them that James was almost ready to leave and that if she was hungry some food was waiting for her. Rose called out, thanking him and replied that she would be ready in ten minutes. With one last kiss, she and John rose up and got dressed before stepping through the door of the tepee hand in hand. After eating a small dinner, they went to find James who was almost finished preparing the horses. Sol and Sarah Jane were also with him, helping him to load supplies into the saddlebags.

"All ready then?" asked James carefully.

"No," she replied truthfully.

James did not have to ask her to explain. He knew full well how painful a moment this was going to be for Rose and John. Compassionately, he squeezed her hand. "I understand but we do need to get going. I'm going to say goodbye to the Chief on behalf of both of us and then I'll meet you at the entrance to the camp in fifteen minutes, okay?"

Rose nodded her head in agreement and James departed, leading their two horses behind him. Sarah Jane held out her arms for a hug and Rose quickly closed the distance, welcoming the other woman's embrace. "You take care now, Sarah Jane. Sol and his sister will make sure nothing happens to you and you'll have John here as well so please don't feel alone. I'll get this mess straightened out and then we can sort out your future." A teasing smile graced her face as she continued. "Perhaps Donna can introduce you to a few of the single bachelors in town."

Sarah Jane laughed despite her fears. "Go on, get away with you. Just you take care of yourself now, you hear," she finished soberly. "Come back to get us, you mean so much, especially to John. He is so in love with you." With a quick kiss to Rose's cheek Sarah Jane left to go find her Indian friend.

Sol strode over and gathered Rose to him in his firm grasp. "As I already said, we'll do everything in our power to help you. If the spirits are kind you'll not be parted from your soul mate for long." Releasing Rose, Sol placed a hand on John's shoulder, grinning widely as he did so. "We'll take care of him, even if he is prettier than me." With cheeky wink he turned and went in search of his father and James.

John and Rose slowly made their way to the edge of the tribe's encampment and stood next to Rose's horse who was happily chomping on the sweet grass, oblivious to his mistress's pain.

With a heartbroken murmur Rose leant into John's body and sought his mouth. Kiss after kiss was exchanged, one after the other, always hoping it would last and never wanting to stop. They both knew that it could not.

"Rose, it's time to go," came the pained voice of James who had already mounted his horse.

"I know," sighed Rose as she reluctantly moved out of John's arms.

James rode over to John and leaned down to shake his hand in a warm grip. "Take care of her, please," begged John. The cattleman swallowed a lump in his throat before replying. "You have my word," he promised. One more hand shake was exchanged before James moved off a ways and waited for Rose to say her final goodbye.

John helped Rose up into her saddle, keeping a hold on her body anyway he could. "Don't say goodbye because this isn't. You remember what we talked about, okay? I want you to think about that moment when we are together again because I promise you; it will be all I'll be thinking about from right now till I hold you in my arms again."

"I will," agreed Rose passionately.

Leaning down she took one last kiss from his lips before spurring her horse onwards and away from the man she loved. Riding past James, tears cascaded down her cheeks. She knew John was still standing where she'd left him but she dared not look back. After several leagues she rallied her courage, wiped away her tears and slowed down to let James catch up with her. He offered her his handkerchief but did not speak any clichéd words of comfort.

Neither saw the dark eyes that followed them as they rode back in silence towards Old Verity.


End file.
